Heartsick Kindred
by Angelic Vampyre
Summary: Harry receives a letter telling him that he is the bond mate of a dragon, then finds out Draco is his soulmate. Now its either bond or death for Harry. How will Draco react? What will happen to Harry? R&R This is my first fic, so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is not mine, though I do own Alexander and Nicholas and Kevin  
and any other non-Harry Potter characters. I would also like to mention that two people inspired this story. Anne McCaffrey, for forever changing  
my view of dragons, and Naia, the author of one of my favorite fics The Dragonmasters, who made me think, 'Why didn't I think of that?' Thanks to  
them both.  
  
'Thoughts' {Dragon to Human or Human to Dragon talk}

* * *

Heartsick Kindred Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, looking out his window to the slowly changing sky. He looked back at his clock and saw it was 6:30am. 'Happy Birthday to me.' He turned back to his window and saw darkened forms flying towards his window. Harry opened it carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. He set out some food and water and took the letters and parcels from them when they flew in.  
  
There was the normal birthday letter from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. The school letter, as usual as well, with the new books and supplies. 'I'll have to have Remus take me to Diagon Alley.'  
  
He had lived with Remus since a couple weeks after Sirius' death. (A/N: Even though I don't like it.)  
  
There was a letter that kept catching his eye, so Harry opened it. Inside there was an earring and a letter, which he read first.  
  
"Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
I have written to you to inform you that it has been discovered you are one of the chosen ones of the Kindred. Now, you are probably wondering what Kindred are. To put it simply, Kindred are a special kind of dragon. This kind of dragon can bond with humans. This is all I am allowed to tell you. If you decide to come, you will learn first-hand what they are. The earring that came with this letter will take you here and back whenever you would like. All you must do to work it is say, "Take me to (wherever you would like to go, to get here say My Kindred)" and to leave say, "Take me to (place)."  
  
Now, I don't expect you to believe me. So, here's some proof of my story. Feel that tingling on the small of your back? (Harry had in fact noticed this.) There is now a dragon tattoo there. It will come alive if, and when, you decide to come and bond with your Kindred.  
  
Thank you, we hope to see you soon,  
Zack Mitchell."  
  
Harry looked in the mirror at the small of his back and there was a dragon tattoo. "Cool." Quickly, he wrote a note to Remus saying where he had gone. Then, he fixed his hair, put in his earring and said, "Take me to my kindred." Then, he disappeared.

* * *

When he arrived, Harry looked around. Around him and the surrounding area he arrived in, there was a dome. Outside it was what looked like . . .water? Salt water in fact, judging by the sharks and whales and things like that swimming by. "Woah."  
  
He turned around and saw six fenced in fields, only five of which looked like they were being used. He looked around for a few more minutes before he noticed someone standing next to him patiently. "Sorry."  
  
The boy, who looked his age, smiled and said, "That's okay, and I did the same thing. I'm Kevin Michael and I've been assigned to show you around." He led him over to the barrier. "This is the barrier that keeps the water out and helps us not be seen by other people.  
  
Harry nodded and was led to the fenced in fields. "This is where we keep the mates of the bonded dragons and the un-bonded. They're separated by elements, which you can tell by their colors, except for the last two." Each one was fenced with wood colored like the dragons inside. He pointed to the red enclosure. "These ones as you can probably guess are the red dragons. Their element is fire." He headed towards the blue enclosure. "These are the blue dragons. Their element is water." He headed to the green enclosure. "These are the green dragons. Their element is Earth." They headed to the yellow enclosure. "These are the yellow dragons. Their element is air." They finally headed to the last two enclosures. "These are the last two kinds of dragons. They don't have an element, but they and their riders can change shape at will. The blacks and the whites are the two leader colors. Also, they can go invisible, when they do that, only their riders can see them."  
  
From there they continued with the tour, until they reached the barracks. Kevin informed him, these were just temporary arrange- ments until they bonded, at which time they would get permanent places that would only be theirs and which they could use anytime.  
  
After Kevin showed him his cot, he gave him a book. "This will give you any information you need, just say the subject you want to know about, such as maybe feeding, and it will give you all the information it has on that subject. I'll come back for you in a few hours for the bonding."  
  
Harry nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he looked at the clock and saw he still had some time to kill before Kevin came back, so he picked up the book and said, "Relationships for riders of Kindred Dragons." Then he opened it. It said:  
  
"Kindred Dragons (KDs) and their riders each have two kinds of bonds. The bond between a dragon and a human is one type; the human and the dragon are bond mates. The second type is the bond between soulmates. The rider has a soulmate and the dragon has a soulmate. The soulmates of each will become bondmates. These mates usually come from other riders of the opposite element. Blacks and whites are the two exceptions to this. They have a dragon mate already and just need their riders to find their mate. The dragon's mate can be another the same color or the opposite. The rider has no choice in who their mate is, as their mate is their soul mate, though they will know the person. If, and when, the mate accepts the rider as their soulmate, the person is taken to bond with the rider's dragon's mate, then those two will become bondmates.  
  
During the dragon-mating season, the rider needs constant contact with their mate, where as any other time they only need contact if they are not going to see their mate for an extended period of time. During the mating season, they also become extremely possessive of their mate.  
  
The rider's mate could be anyone, depending on the rider's preferences. Once the rider's mate is found, that person is offered the chance to bond with the rider's dragon's mate. If and when they accept, the rider's mate is taken to bond and lives in the rider's place. If the person does not accept the rider's choice and sincerely rejects them, the rider will go into severe pain, which will only stop with their mate's touch, then severe depression, the they will go into a coma, and finally death."  
  
Harry sat there staring at the book and then he shuddered.  
  
Kevin walked in and threw something on his bed. "Take a shower and put these on. Then, meet me out by the enclosure."  
  
Harry grinned and saluted at him. "Yes Sir!"  
  
Kevin grinned and saluted back, then left.  
  
After Kevin left Harry showered and put on the clothes, then left out to the enclosure.  
  
When he reached the enclosures, he saw a short man standing in front of them. "Today, you will get a chance to bond with a dragon. One at a time, I want you to head into the door on your right. When, the previous person comes out, the next can go in.  
  
One by one, they went in. One by one they came out. The bonded ones usually had tattoos either under their right eye. Then, it was Harry's turn, so he walked into the room. When he got in there, he looked around.  
  
It was semi-dark, only lit by a small candle on what seemed to be a table.  
  
"Kneel before the table, young one, and tell me what you would like for the coming years."  
  
Harry kneeled and thought. "I would like Voldemort to die and stay dead. I don't care if it's me who kills him or not, just that he's gone for good. I don't want anyone else to die, but that isn't going to happen. I would like to have a place to get away, where people don't care about my scar or what it represents."  
  
"You are one of those who has a dragon, go into the room on your right." The voice faded away.  
  
Harry stepped into the room and was met with a large black dragon. "Hello. What's your name?"  
  
{Alexander. So, you are my bonded?}  
  
"Apparently, mind if I call you Alex or Lex for short?"  
  
{Of course not. You're my Kindred. We're bonded to each other now. Okay, now your mark goes under your left eye. You can move it later, but put it there whenever you're here until you're bonded.}  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay." He waited until his mark was changed, then he left.

* * *

When Harry came out, people stared, stunned. Kevin was the first one to come up to him. "Wow, a black dragon. Congrats."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks.  
  
Kevin went on, "There hasn't been one in about a century, let alone a gay one."  
  
Harry frowned, "How did you know I was gay? I don't remember telling anyone."  
  
Kevin tapped under his left eye, where there was a blue tattoo in the same place. "Which eye it's under tells you."  
  
"Oh." Harry looked worried.  
  
Kevin hurried to reassure him. "It's okay, no one cares here. In fact gay black riders are considered stronger. So, how long have you known?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Since about a couple of months ago, when I realized I've really only been attracted to guys."  
  
Kevin nodded, "So, what's your dragon's name?"  
  
"Alexander, what about yours?"  
  
"My big blue lug is named Nicholas."  
  
"Cool. Hey! What happens now?"  
  
"Now we get our new places, and then training for the next couple of months." 


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for disclaimers.  
  
Sheree: A dragon's bondmate is their rider. A rider's soul mate is who  
they are going to give their dragon's soulmate (another dragon) to. Yes,  
Alexander is Harry's dragon, but Draco doesn't have a dragon yet. Harry  
has to find out Draco's his mate first, and then he'll take him to bond  
if Draco accepts. If and when Draco accepts the chance to bond, Draco  
will be Harry's mate and Draco's dragon will be Alexander's mate. I hope  
that helped, email me if it didn't.  
  
blackunicorn: Thanks. Is this soon enough?  
  
oracale: Thanks.  
  
darkangelfrmhell: Thanks. Draco comes in soon. I promise.  
  
karma: Thanks, and I don't think I have, who's it by? If it's like this I  
want to read it.  
  
Arigazi: Thanks, and your wish is my command.  
  
Tabbes: Thanks. Yes, he is.  
  
SunGoddess1: Glad you like it. Yeah, Draco is.  
  
Siria Black Midnight: Thanks.  
  
****  
  
Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 2  
  
Over the next couple of days Kevin and Harry became fast friends and through this Harry gained some of his childhood back, he no longer had to worry about his aunt or uncle or cousin and he didn't have to worry about visions or nightmares from Voldemort for the time being, his teachers had made sure of that. Wherever one was, the other wasn't too far off. They played pranks, mostly on each other, sometimes on others.  
  
In training, they learned how to change their appearance, how to do wandless magic, which herbs to use for healing or magic, how to make certain potions, anything that might later help them. Harry and Kevin used this to their full advantage when pranking. At least that's what he told Remus in his letters.  
  
The morning training was set to end Harry woke up as usual and went to wake up Alex. As he headed that way, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. His jaw dropped. His hair was Hot Pink! "Kevin!!!"  
  
Kevin chose that moment to walk in; he had a mischievous grin on his face. "Yes?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, and then he gave Kevin dog-ears. Then he burst out laughing. "They look good on you."  
  
Kevin lunged at him, but Harry stopped him. "Bad Doggy." That made Kevin even worse.  
  
"I'll bad doggy you!" He chased after Harry. (A/N: Marauders the next generation. Hehe.)  
  
Harry grabbed him and pinned him down. "Give up?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Harry grinned evilly, "I was hoping you'd say that." He thought for a moment. "I've got it!" He turned Kevin more dog. "Now either change me back or I won't change you back. Deal?"  
  
Kevin felt his ears and grimaced, then nodded.  
  
Harry changed him back, and then sat tapping his foot waiting for Kevin to do the same.  
  
Kevin acted like he wasn't going to do it, but quickly did it when he saw Harry's face.  
  
Harry looked in the mirror, "That's better." He went over to wake up Alex, who had remained sleeping throughout this, then headed into the bathroom to do his hair. He spiked it up, put on his black robe, whatever color your dragon was, was the color you wore, and headed back out. "Ready?"  
  
Kevin nodded and the two and their dragons left to the 'graduation'. They had been tested over the last couple of days and now they would find out who had passed and who would have to stay and do this over again.  
  
****  
  
When they reached the stage, they quickly took seats and waited with the others, their dragons behind them.  
  
A man came out, "I'm Zack Mitchell, the founder of this place. Twenty years ago, we dragonriders had to live in fear of our home being discovered and exploited. Then, about fifteen years ago four very talented and powerful riders decided we should live in fear no more. They put their heads together and came up with a plan, they would create a place that could be expanded and that no one could find. Now, this proved to be difficult, for where could they build such a place, most anywhere on land could accidentally be discovered and the shields broken. With this in mind, they decided to do it in the ocean as not many people ever bothered to look down here, and those that did were usually muggles and couldn't break the shields. So, that is how our home today," he gestured around him with his hands, "was founded and we are proud to call it our home." Everyone cheered. "Also, I am extremely proud to say that everyone of you have passed. Two students however have shown extraordinary strength, intelligence, and creativity, however misguided it may be." Everyone turned around to look at Harry and Kevin and laughed. "Your class leaders are Kevin Michael and Harry Potter. Come up here gentlemen."  
  
They stood up and walked up, both grinning thinking of their one last prank. They looked at each other and said at the time. "Thank you everyone, especially our teachers." Then, they got their tattoos for being class leaders, a sword on their right cheek with a shield, and sat down.  
  
Zack got up eyeing them suspiciously, "Well, that's it, other than congratulations all of you."  
  
Everyone got up and headed back to their rooms, soon though, shout could be heard and Kevin and Harry quickly left. Every room but theirs' had been changed into a window and mirror maze. (A/N: Those are fun, but I've walked into a lot of mirrors and windows. *rubs* her nose.)  
  
Harry looked at Kevin. "Wanna go with me to my house? You could meet Remus and he could meet you."  
  
Kevin nodded and followed Harry to their dragons, they could fly out as Kevin could make air bubbles to keep out the water out and Harry could make them invisible.  
  
They climbed on and flew out towards Remus and Harry's house. This was their preferred way of travel as they both loved flying and on dragon back they could go much higher than on broom. They went through clouds, their robes and cloaks preventing the wetness and cold from getting through to them.  
  
****  
  
When they arrived, Remus was waiting outside for them. He barely recognized Harry. Harry was now had subtle muscles that showed he was strong, but were not overly done. He was in fact extremely strong, but had developed his muscles to not show that. Also, he now wore more black and had tamed his hair to spikes, which could and were tipped with silver color. His dragon tattoo was now curled around his neck asleep, and his sword and shield were on his upper arm.  
  
"Hey Remus!" Harry climbed off of Alex and Kevin followed.  
  
After Harry hugged him, Remus turned to Kevin, who now had Nicholas about the size of Hedwig and was sitting on his shoulder. "Who's that?"  
  
Harry pulled away and grabbed Kevin, "This is Kevin Michael, remember from the letters? I wanted you two to meet each other."  
  
Remus nodded and stuck out his hand. "Hello."  
  
Kevin took it and smiled. "Harry talks a lot about you."  
  
Remus grinned, granted a little worriedly, but a grin all the same at them. "I could say the same about you." He resolved to ask just how much he knew about him later, as tonight was the full moon. "So, Harry why don't you show him around."  
  
Harry nodded and the two walked off. He showed him the library, full of books. He showed him the property, including the forest and the pond. (It was a large place.) Finally, he showed him his room and where Kevin could stay, should he ever want to. The place had used to be his parents and was part of his inheritance. The house had about five floors and secret rooms, kind of like a miniature Hogwarts. There were trick doors and rooms and talking painting and rooms that appeared and disappeared when they felt like it, but you had to watch out for there were also ghosts. There was a sparring room, a potions lab, a library (of course), a basement, a greenhouse, a pool, a place for Remus and Harry to go for Remus' transformations during the full moon, and many other rooms.  
  
Kevin was stunned. "Whoa, you never told me you lived in a place like this."  
  
"Would you if you did? Then, you would never know if people liked you for you or if it was for your money."  
  
"True, but you've got to be about as rich as the Malfoys."  
  
Harry snorted, "Richer actually, the money from Remus' job, the money from my parents, the money from Sirius, and the money from the Ministry that we get every month because it's their fault Sirius died, makes us richer. Not that I'd ever admit that to them or anyone other than you, and if you say anything we'll deny it.  
  
Kevin nodded. "No problem."  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "Hey would you like to come to Hogwarts with me? I'm sure my Headmaster wouldn't mind and then we could teach the school about KDs."  
  
"Okay, that sounds cool and there's bound to be another rider there, maybe its my mate, considering he wasn't back where we were."  
  
"Great, I'll contact the Headmaster to tell him." 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

See first chapter for disclaimers.  
  
Hell bitch, darkness and light: Thanks, I'm updating as fast as I can  
write.  
  
Siria Black Midnight: I kind of thought the idea of Harry being richer  
than the Malfoys would be cool and make sense considering the MoM would  
not want things to get out. Draco will come in soon, as he won't leave me  
alone 'till he does, and his dragon will be a loud leaf blower goes by  
  
oracle: Thanks again.

* * *

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 3  
  
Harry went to his room to write the letter to Dumbledore. He was pretty sure the Headmaster would have no problem with it. After writing the letter, he headed up to the owlery to send the letter. He picked their fastest bird as school started tomorrow. Then, he went back to Remus and Kevin.  
  
The two were involved in a conversation about KDs and Remus was delving into Kevin's knowledge of them, while Kevin would consult Nicholas every now and then.  
  
They were having an intense conversation, so, Harry walked in and cleared his throat loudly. Remus glared and muttered something, and in front of Kevin's eyes Harry turned into an Oompa Loompa (sp?) from the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.  
  
Kevin started cracking up and Harry glared as he thought of a comeback for this. Suddenly, as if someone had said an idea in his head he winked at Kevin and Remus was suddenly covered in polka-dotted fur.  
  
Kevin started laughing even harder before restoring both of them. He looked at Remus, "Where did you learn that?"  
  
Remus grinned, "Ever heard of the Marauders?"  
  
Kevin's jaw dropped. "No way." Kevin being a prankster himself knew of these legendary people.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
Harry laughed. "He taught me everything I know. Some of the books in the library are some of the best books on pranks."  
  
"Awesome." (A/N: I'm dedicating this line to oracle. Lol.)  
  
Remus looked at Kevin and seeing his wide eyes said, "Harry why don't you take him to see them. I'll have a house elf come get you when dinner's ready."  
  
Harry nodded and took Kevin off to see the prank books.

* * *

The house elf found them studying up on pranks to pull at Hogwarts. "Mister Potter sir, you have a letter." He produced a letter, then promptly disappeared, when Harry took it, but before he could thank him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell him to call me Harry?" He skimmed over the letter. "It's from Dumbledore, he says you can come, but you'll have to be sorted like everyone else."  
  
Kevin nodded, "I'm sure I'll be sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"No doubt. He also says that if we send him some pieces of your clothing he'll have your uniform and supplies ready by the time you get there." They sent the clothing and then went back to studying.  
  
A couple of hours later the house elf once again appeared to inform them of dinner.  
  
"Thank you." They followed to the dining room.  
  
{Hey, Lex why don't you come inside now? The sun's going to go down pretty soon anyways.}  
  
{Okay.} A few minutes later, Alex walked in as a cat and curled up beneath Harry's feet.  
  
Harry patted him and went back to eating and arguing with Remus over whether animals should be used in pranks.

* * *

The moon had almost come up and Remus had left. Harry was trying to convince Kevin to go to sleep, so he could meet Remus, not that he was going to tell Kevin that. Finally, he managed it and headed into the room, changing into a wolf as he went.  
  
Unknown to Harry, however, Kevin was following him. He quietly followed him and watched as he changed, wondering why. When Harry went into a room, he waited about an hour, and then when Harry still hadn't come out, he followed. He didn't have an animal form though.  
  
As he walked in, he heard a growling. In the corner was a huge wolf. He turned around and ran. The wolf was gaining on him, he fell and he could see it prepare to pounce (A/N: I should end it right here, but I'm not that evil), when suddenly, another wolf from out of nowhere, jump in front of him, taking the blow and getting thrown into the wall, but he stood back up and ran back and didn't let the other wolf pass. The smaller wolf stood his ground and growled back, never moving from in front of Kevin, protecting him from the other wolf. He noticed the black wolf protecting him's eyes. They were emerald, and if you looked closer you could see a lightening shaped scar where his forehead would be.  
  
"Harry."  
  
The wolf nodded, then looked back at the bigger wolf, which had settled down, but was still grumbling about it.

* * *

They stayed like that for the rest of the night and when he woke up, the two wolves were gone and two people were left. Harry and Remus. Remus and Harry both had numerous scratches from when Remus had chanced it and tried to get to Remus and Harry had them from protecting him. Harry also had a huge bruise from when he had hit the wall.  
  
Kevin gently nudged him, "Harry, wake up."  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over, away from Kevin.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry jumped up and looked around, "What?"  
  
"It's time to wake up."  
  
"Oh, yeah. School starts today doesn't it? Good thing Dumbledore said he would get your clothes and supplies for you. It'd be a little too late now."  
  
Kevin nodded, "So, about last night . . ."  
  
Harry groaned again, "You should've gone to your room, but I guess it's too late for that now. That wolf you saw last night was Remus. He's a werewolf. Now, normally he's not like that, as he takes the Wolfsbane Potion, but Professor Snape was injured pretty bad at a deatheater meeting and couldn't make it for him until a couple days ago and it didn't have time to take effect."  
  
"One of the professors is a deatheater?"  
  
"He's a spy for our side."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry nodded and slowly stood up, strectching and wincing at sore spots. He padded over to Remus. "Remus, get up."  
  
Remus batted away his hand and Harry glared, and then sighed. "Fine." He bent over and picked him up, then carried him out.

* * *

After setting Remus in his bed, they got ready. They were going to have to use their earrings to get to the train station. They gathered all their stuff, their dragons, and their other animals. Kevin's dragon, since it couldn't transform, was put into a pet box. (A/N: Don't know what else to call them. They're those boxes especially made for pets.) They got dressed, Harry put on a black tank top and tight black pants, and Kevin put on a dark blue tank top and tight blue jeans.  
  
Once they were ready, they said where and then they were there. They quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. They picked up their two trunks, put them on their shoulders, and headed towards the barrier.  
  
Harry looked for Hermione and Ron, they probably wouldn't recognize him, he had changed a lot over the summer. Then he saw them; he nudged Kevin and nodded towards them. "That's Hermione and Ron. Let's go introduce you."  
  
"Ron! Mione!"  
  
They heard him and whipped around and started running towards him. After they hugged and said hi, Hermione and Ron looked at Kevin. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Kevin Michael. We met over the summer and he decided to come to Hogwarts." He saw their faces. "No! We did not meet like that!"  
  
Kevin looked at him, "They know?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I wrote them and told them."  
  
Kevin nodded.  
  
"Kevin, this is Hermione and Ron."  
  
After the introductions, they went through the barrier, got on the train, and found an empty compartment.  
  
Hermione noticed the tattoo on his arm. "When did you get that?" Then, she noticed the other one. "And that one."  
  
"Over the summer I found out I was a Kindred Rider. Kindred are a special kind of dragon that bond with humans. The dragon is to symbolize that and the sword and shield is to symbolize that I was one of the two head of classes. Kevin was the other. We . . ."  
  
He trailed off as the door opened and he looked to see who it was.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

See first chapter for disclaimers and all that. Also, I'm having some troubles with my comp, so I'll update when I can, but sorry for the delays.  
  
Runespoore: Thanks; it's great that you think I keep to the original  
books.  
  
Tiaramyst: Thanks; Harry's dragon was waiting outside, sunbathing. Don't  
remember if that was in the 3rd chapter.  
  
texasjeanette: I'll see what I can do about Charlie, if I can I'll try to  
work him in. I post when I can, and thanks.  
  
anna may: Thanks.  
  
Fi: I know, but cliffies can be so fun to write and I like the idea of  
dragons that are nice too.  
  
KaylaisEvenstar: Thanks, and I'll try and you too.  
  
Luna: I will.  
  
eminem4eva: I'm going to continue, don't worry.  
  
Karma: I'll see if I can find it and read it.  
  
MerlinHalliwell: If you have AIM, instant message me and we can talk more  
or email me. My email address is AngelicVampyre07aol.com. My screenname  
is AngelicVampyre07. We can go more into it there.  
  
sydney: All of us have a little evil in us. winks  
  
Hobbs: Thanks, and I'll try.  
  
DreamingOfDraco: Yes, oh mighty one. grins  
  
Siria Black Midnight: All dragons can change size depending on what they  
need, but only the blacks and the whites can change species without help.  
  
darkanglefrmhell: I'm glad you like it, it took a lot of my friends  
bugging me about why I was writing if I never planned to show anyone, and  
finally I did. Imagine my surprise when everyone liked it, they've never  
even seen it.  
  
kichigai Kougeki: Thanks, it's always nice to hear people like what you  
write.

* * *

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 4  
  
It was Draco. "Potter. Granger. Weasley."  
  
Kevin looked from the staring Harry to Draco, and then to Hermione and Ron. He whispered, "Who's that?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione and Ron were scowling.  
  
Kevin was confused, Harry was supposed to hate Draco, and yet he was staring at him like a star-struck teenager at him. Then it hit him. 'This is going to be interesting.' He had no intention of telling Harry what he now knew; it was more fun letting him find out himself.  
  
Harry was staring at Draco, his brow furrowed in concentration, before realization dawned. 'Of course, it had to be the crush who made me realize I was gay, who also happens to be straight as far as I know and hates me But you know what they say, "There's a fine line between love and hate." At least for me that is.'  
  
Draco frowned at Harry as he watched the looks change on his face from one of concentration, to one of wonder, to one of annoyance, to finally one of acceptance.  
  
Kevin elbowed him, looking apologetically at him when he winced, then looking at him questioningly, and grinning when Harry nodded almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Problem Potter?" Draco, being uncomfortable with Harry not sneering at him any more, was now sneering himself.  
  
Harry was clutching his side and the pain was making him terse, more than he should have been. "You here annoying us is the only problem I can see at the moment Malfoy. Did you want something other than to be an obnoxious prat?"  
  
Draco looked momentarily surprised, but then he sneered again and walked out.  
  
Harry turned to glare at Kevin, who immediately shrunk to four inches tall. "May I remind you of the rather large black bruise I have there Mr. Mitchell?"  
  
Hermione made a sort of squeak/squeal noise when this happened.  
  
"Also, next time you go to poke or elbow me, make it somewhere else."  
  
{May I suggest you make him slightly larger and dress him in green with a stick and a pot of lucky charms?}  
  
"Enough from the peanut gallery Alex." Harry was talking aloud, not realizing he was.  
  
{I'm not the peanut gallery, I'm King Peanut.}  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
Hermione listened quietly. "Three things. What bruise? How did you do that to him? And who's Alex? There's only us here."  
  
Harry looked at her and sighed as he pulled up his shirt revealing a large black bruise. "This bruise. I learned wandless magic this summer. And I was talking to my dragon." He briefly explained the summer's events to them, promising they would be able to see Alex as he was planning on teaching the whole school of them.  
  
Hermione simply walked up to Harry, tapped her side and the bruise faded to a yellowish color and shrank, but did not disappear. "That's better."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully, then Kevin cleared his throat. Harry turned, startled to him. "Oh, I forgot about you, hard as it may seem." With a wave of his hand Kevin was back.  
  
Harry pulled out a trunk. "We never did get to exercise this morning, shall we now?"  
  
Kevin nodded and waited 'till Harry opened the trunk, this is the one Kevin was carrying earlier one when Dumbledore said he would get Kevin's stuff.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, "If you want, you two can come with us, you can also join us in the morning, we'll teach you what we know."  
  
Hermione nodded and then looked at the trunk, "What is that and where did you get it?"  
  
Harry grinned. "It's the marvels of being a KD rider, they're slightly ahead of the wizarding and muggle world in what they can do. This is like the Room of Requirement, only more portable. There's also a spell on it, so that time in there is faster than the time out here."  
  
Hermione looked like she was going to use this to her total advantage. "Okay, let's get to work then."  
  
Harry, then Hermione, then Kevin, and then Ron went inside. The inside of the trunk at the moment looked like a training room, a library, a weight room, a garden, and a potions lab combined.  
  
Kevin immediately went over to a mat and started stretching, while Harry went through them for Hermione and Ron helping them with some harder ones. Once that was done, they got to work on weaning Hermione off her wand and Kevin was helping Ron with some weight lifting, showing him how to gain subtle, but strong muscles. Kevin, Harry, and Ron soon had their shirts off and Hermione had a tank top on with some shorts, which had appeared when she needed them.  
  
They continued like this for while until Harry and Kevin decided they had done well enough for now and they all changed into their uniforms, Kevin's stuff had showed up in the train compartment while they were gone. Outside the trunk, they had been gone for about ten minutes, in the trunk they had been at it for a little over an hour.  
  
They bought some food and drinks from the witch and waited for their arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was trying to figure out what to say to Dumbledore when they got there to explain about his new condition and how Draco was involved.

* * *

Once they arrived, they got out and headed to the carriages. Kevin, while grinning, they forced to go with Hagrid. Then they got into the carriage and laughed the whole way to the castle.  
  
At the castle, Harry headed to Dumbledore's office and explained the situation to him. Dumbledore agreed that this was a special circumstances and both Harry and Kevin got their own areas with two rooms each. One for them and one for their mates, Kevin had still to find his and Harry's was of course Draco.  
  
Once this was done, he made it out in time to see the first years sorted. He clapped for the new Gryffindors, smiling encouragingly at them. Then, he more quietly clapped for the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up and looked around. "This year we have a visiting student. His name is Kevin Mitchell and he is here thanks to Mr. Potter. He will now be sorted as well." He gestured for Kevin to sit down.  
  
The hat was put on and seemed to think for a minute, and then he shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table cheered.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again. "Also, after they have eaten, will Misters Harry Potter, Kevin Mitchell, and Draco Malfoy come to my office? Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

If y'all don't know the drill by now, you obviously don't read these things anyway, so why should I bother?  
  
Also, I lost my disk with my story and we've been doing tests in my classes, so I had to re-type this all over again and prepare for the tests, sorry for the delay.  
  
sydney: Oh, come on admit it, you like it where you're left hangin'.  
  
texasjeanette: This is Draco we're talking about no? The one who's hated  
Harry from the first year?  
  
Fantasy101: You'll have to read on to see.  
  
Isis-mystic: looks at Kevin, who's stubbornly refusing to answer the  
question Sorry, he is the one who would know and he refuses to tell me,  
so I don't know yet.  
  
superstar09: Thanks.  
  
Eadon: thanks and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Also, I'm not really good  
with long chapters and the longer they are the longer it takes me.  
  
BlackVirgin: Thanks, and I haven't really figured that out yet, if Draco  
can accept this, probably Harry, after all he was the first one with a  
dragon and his would be the dominant dragon.  
  
SailorBaby16: The answers to those questions and many more right after  
this word from our sponsor. commercial comes on  
  
Delia: This would have been up sooner, but points above  
  
kichigai Kougeki: I've noticed that, but not in that many. I try to avoid  
it.  
  
The Pink Fuzzie Elephant: Here it is.  
  
Misty-Malfoy: I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon.  
  
Luna: Your wish is my command.  
  
darkanglefrmhell: Thanks and here it is.  
  
Hell bitch, darkness and light: It's okay; fics can take over us all.

* * *

Also, I need who you guys think should be Kevin's mate, he's agreed to tell me if I guess right and I also need who you guys think should be dominant Harry or Draco in their possible relationship.  
  
And finally, if anyone tried to IM me a couple of days ago and I didn't answer it, I'm sorry and try again. I was away and didn't see it 'till I had already closed out.

* * *

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 5  
  
As Kevin, Harry, and Draco walked to Dumbledore's office, they all had mixed expressions on their faces. Kevin looked smug and pleased for Harry, who had now found his mate. Harry looked like a mix between happy for finding his mate, and worried about what he would do when he found out. Harry's life literally depended on his decision. Draco looked mad, mostly at being dragged to Dumbledore's office, and confused, over why Potter and Mitchell were called down as well.  
  
When they reached the stairway, Professor Dumbledore was waiting and he led them upstairs and told them to sit down. He had this twinkling in his eyes; Draco knew he would hate what was coming next.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this year your sleeping arrangements will be slightly altered. You will still be a Slytherin of course, but do to some new circumstances you will be in a dorm with Mr. Potter and Mr. Mitchell, and there may be another person joining you later."  
  
Draco was frowning and glaring at the same time. "May I ask why?"  
  
"Yes, you may, but it's not my place to answer you. It's Mr. Potter's as it was him who brought the circumstances to my attention."  
  
Draco glared at Harry and almost snarled so hostile was his look. Harry on the other hand was calm looking, even if he did wince slightly, but Draco didn't see it. "Well?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Well, over the summer, on my birthday, I was sent a letter I went saying that I had a dragon waiting for me, I can't tell you where right now. This dragon was not a normal dragon, but a special kind called Kindred Dragons. I followed the instructions in the letter and arrived at a . . . well, I guess you could call it a . . . a city or a settlement. I bonded and stayed there a few months; time is different there then here. That's where I met Kevin. They taught us about potions, self-defense, herbs, and healing . . ."  
  
Draco interrupted, "Wait, don't tell me. You guys want to teach me these same things?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Let me finish. They also taught us what, as a rider, we can expect in our lives. One of the major changes happens when we find our mate. KD riders are one of those who can find their soulmates. When they find their soulmates, they offer them the chance to bond with their dragon's mate."  
  
Draco sighed impatiently, "And this has what to do with me?"  
  
Harry groaned inwardly, "I assume you were listening to the whole part about me being a rider part?"  
  
Draco nodded, still looking bored. Then comprehension dawned; you could see it in his eyes. "No, you can't be saying . . . absolutely not. I hate you. You're the boy who lived. I'm the son of a deatheater. That's so screwed up."  
  
Harry winced again, "I know, it's not as if I chose this Draco."  
  
Draco thought about this for a moment. "If I wanted to get your dragon's mate for my own, could I do that and have nothing happen between us?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, you could without any consequences to yourself."  
  
Kevin opened his mouth, not about to let Harry sacrifice his life for this person, but stopped when Harry jabbed him in the ribs and shook his head slightly.  
  
{You should tell him, he has the right to know.} Alexander sounded.  
  
{I want him to decide on his own, not with my fate resting on it.} Harry sounded tired.  
  
"Alright, as long as you say nothing will happen between us, unless by some miracle I change my mind." This was a sincere rejection on his part. (A/N: If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go back to the first chapter and re-read it carefully)  
  
Harry nodded again. "Okay, I can take you there whenever you would like."  
  
Dumbledore stood up, "Mr. Malfoy, a house-elf will take you to your new quarters. Mr. Potter and Mr. Mitchell please stay behind."  
  
Draco got up and left and the other two stayed, Kevin with pain on his face for Harry and Harry with his head down, accepting what would come.  
  
"Mr. Mitchell care to say what you were going to?"  
  
Kevin nodded, "Giving Draco his dragon will not affect Draco, but it will severely affect Harry." He explained the things that would happen.  
  
Dumbledore frowned and looked at the black haired boy sitting with his head down and again regretted his self-sacrifice for others nature. "You may go Kevin."  
  
Kevin left and Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Why didn't you tell Draco? He might have changed his mind."  
  
"I don't want that to be his reason for accepting our relationship that may come to be. I want him to decide that of his own free will. And if it gets to the point of me in a coma, then so be it, just don't tell him if I die, that it was his fault. I know what's coming and I've accepted it when I found out. I never expected to live this long."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and cursed the circumstances that had made this boy's life so hard. "Alright, you may go."  
  
Harry nodded and left.  
  
When Harry arrived at their new rooms, he went into his room to see Kevin quietly talking to Draco, when he looked questioningly at him, Kevin shook his head and went on talking, mostly talking about what it was like to be a rider.  
  
Harry went to his room and lay down to sleep.

* * *

Harry slept badly that night, waking up Kevin and Draco with his screaming, only quieting when someone talked to him or touched him. Finally, Kevin conjured up a cot and stayed the night there, with his hand resting lightly on Harry's. He slept pretty calmly the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up and came into Harry's room, he was concerned about Harry. Though he would not admit it to anyone, he had realized he was gay last year. He couldn't do anything about this though as his father would turn on him and beat him. This was the reason he rejected Harry, but he wished he could be with him. This was apparently his soul mate. He was jealous of Kevin being able to be close to him when he couldn't. He took one last look and left the room sighing at what could never be, but atleast he could have some connection with him through their dragons.  
  
Kevin was awake through this and decided he needed to talk to Draco, he had saw the look of the boy when he saw Harry and him in the room together, it looked stricken and sad. He gently got up, figuring Harry would be able to sleep better now, with a whole night's worth of someone's contact, as it wasn't yet at the stage that it had to be his mate's.  
  
He headed out into the common room and then headed to his room to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

yaoi-is-gay-13: Thanks, but no glomping, it makes them irritable.  
  
kichigai Kougeki: Thanks, and Harry's kinda what I'm leanin' towards.  
  
Isis-mystic: If you close your eyes and wish real hard, he just might, or  
if you read on and see what happens.  
  
Lollo: Well, thanks and don't pout, its funny and it doesn't work on me  
my mom and sister used to do it all the time, not so much anymore though.  
  
Eadon: Shared dominance is another option I'm leaning towards.  
  
Sheree: Hermione can't be Kevin's mate, he's gay. But any other male  
suggestions are game.  
  
runespore: Thanks. I agree about the someone not from Gryffindor for  
Kevin's mate, we need variety.  
  
Pyro: Ron's with Hermione, so he can't be Kevin's mate. Thanks.  
  
Signeous: Thanks.  
  
IceAngel8: Thanks, sorry for taking so long.  
  
Hell bitch, darkness and light: No prob, once again sorry for taking so  
long, I've been busy lately.  
  
JadelynIlandra: Wow! That was a long review! It was cool to get one  
though. And thanks for the great review.  
  
Black Dragon Lady: Thanks, and you're right hearing that is really nice  
and people do need nice words from time to time, even though I've gotten  
nothing but good reviews. knocks on wood  
  
Beloved: Thanks and here you are.  
  
Trinity-Potter Malfoy: I love Anne McCaffrey's dragon books, along with Harry Potter and Tamora Pearce.  
  
Evil Story Penguins: Thanks and I love your name, that's soo cute and funny.  
  
Sydney: Hehe, I knew it!  
  
a-yolanda13: Thanks, and Harry knew it wasn't a trap or something because, like I said about the tattoo.  
  
Sowen: Here it is!  
  
darkanglefrmhell: I know, it would be too easy for Draco to just accept him.  
  
mai-chan: That'll happen eventually, don't you worry.  
  
The Fuzzie Pink Elephant: I'm really glad you like it.  
  
Wynter Flame: Does Alex know that Draco is Harry's? Or who his own mate is?  
  
And the final score for dominants are Harry: 4 and Draco: 1 and Shared: 1. Only two of you answered the Kevin's mate thing specifically, and Kevin is gay, so it can't be Hermione, besides she's with Ron and this also boots out of the Ron idea, even though I'm not to fond of that relationship. Sorry.

* * *

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 6  
  
When the three of them were finished dressing, it was still pretty early, so Harry and Draco headed down into their training area, deciding to let Ron and Hermione sleep. Kevin looked back at Draco and motioned.  
  
"Since you won't be able to train there like we did, we'll have to train you." Kevin gestured for him to follow.  
  
Draco did and looked around, surprised to see Kevin and Harry in different clothing, and then he looked at himself and saw the same kind of clothing.  
  
Kevin saw his face and grinned, "Special feature Harry and I added. When we found out how impractical it was to train in regular clothing."  
  
Draco looked around some more; they had everything (A/N: For a description see chapter 4.) Kevin explained what each area was and then threw him a staff to start training with.  
  
Harry stood beside the two and walked Draco through certain stances, then showed him how to block and strike.  
  
When, Draco didn't look like he was getting it, Harry would take get summon a staff to him and show him with Kevin, step-by-step how to do that particular move until he had it down.  
  
After they had taught him the basics, Harry left Kevin and Draco to go let in Hermione and Ron, who should be outside their dorm by now.  
  
After letting them in, he warned them that Malfoy was there and not to be harmed. Then, he led them in.  
  
"Hey Harry, how come he's here now?" Ron, as always, didn't waste time getting to the point.  
  
"Well, I didn't say so earlier when I explained about this summer, I forgot to mention something. As dragonriders, we have a certain person who is our mate . . ."  
  
Ron interrupted him, "And so Draco's Kevin's mate?"  
  
Hermione watched Harry and gasped, "He not Kevin's is he Harry? He's yours!"  
  
Ron frowned, "No way 'Mione, he wouldn't be mates with a deatheater's son. Would you Harry? . . . Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled ruefully, "Actually, Hermione's right. He is my mate, though he won't accept it."  
  
Hermione, who had obviously read up on what having a mate meant, from Harry's book, gasped again.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, who shook his head, he wanted as little people to know about what was to come as possible. Besides Ron would probably tell Draco and he didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Nothing, I just remembered that that means Draco gets a dragon." Hermione sounded lame even to herself.  
  
Ron frowned again, but then shrugged and went down.  
  
"Has it started yet?" Hermione looked worried.  
  
Harry nodded, "Last night was the beginning, Kevin ended up having to stay in my room because I would keep waking up and screaming."  
  
Hermione frowned, "Draco doesn't know what's happening then?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No. I don't want him to have to worry or be forced into something he doesn't want. But he will get his dragon, luckily the effect of being rejected don't happen to my mate. He won't feel anything unless I die. Hopefully he will change his mind before that happens."  
  
Hermione patted him on the arm, feeling sad at what her friend was going to have to go through 'till Draco came to his senses. "If you ever need anything, don't forget Ron and I are here also, when Kevin gets his mate, it'll probably be worse for you."  
  
Harry sighed, "I know, but I won't want to bother you and Ron. You two are only just now getting together and my problem could 'cause problems."

* * *

When they reached the training area they trained for a bit until Hermione, Ron, and Draco convinced Kevin and Harry to give them a show of what they could do once they got better at hand-to-hand fighting.  
  
Harry and Kevin got down to their breeches and got into their favorite sparring position. Hermione played the ref of sorts and told them to begin.  
  
Draco watched Harry's naked chest as his muscles rippled and flexed as he sparred with Kevin. He was entranced. He snapped out of it however when Hermione gasped. Then, he took in more of what they were doing and realized how fast they were moving and how they seemed to know what the other was gonna do almost before he did it.  
  
Finally, the two stopped when Harry pinned Kevin.  
  
They all quickly jumped into the showers, now where the pool used to be and then left for the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

When, they got there the hall watched interestedly as Kevin, Harry, and Draco sat together, while Hermione and Ron went to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore had done this, as Dragonriders can get very possessive of their mates. They now had a table that would seat four people, close to the staff table.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, "We can go pick your dragon today if you want. You don't have to go through the same ceremony I did and the training, so we can go anytime.  
  
Draco nodded, slight surprise and happiness showing.  
  
Suddenly, Harry groaned and doubled over, hissing in his breath through his teeth.  
  
Kevin reached over and rubbed his back until it passed, then helped him out of the Great Hall, Draco followed closely.  
  
They headed out to their dorm, stopping once more for Harry to get over a pain attack and when they got there, Harry was asleep, his body's reaction to pain. They laid him down and Draco looked at Kevin, "What was that all about? Voldemort?"  
  
Kevin frowned and thought about whether he should tell him or not, he decided to tell him. "It comes along with being rejected by your mate. It'll steadily get worse, going from painful episodes, to pain all the time, to depression, to a coma, and finally death. You aren't supposed to be told, but you need to be. It won't affect you, as he was the first with a dragon. But soon it'll be painful all the time without your contact. If nothing happens between now and the end of the first week of mating season, he'll go into a coma. Then, he can only be brought back by a mating ceremony, meaning you two and your dragons."  
  
Draco sat down shocked, "And he wasn't . . .going to tell me this? He would rather suffer than be with me?"  
  
Kevin quickly went over to his side, "No! No, that's not it at all. He just cares about you enough, possibly even loves you, but I hesitate there, to not want to force you into a decision. He's had feelings for you for a while now, he even told me it was you that made him realize he was into guys."  
  
Draco sighed and buried his hands in his hair, "Same here, but too much can go wrong. My father could find out. Voldemort could find out. Other people could find out and then it would all be for nothing."  
  
Kevin frowned, "If you're worried about what other people think, then maybe you shouldn't be with Harry. You think it's easy to be famous? Always having people dictate what you should do, especially being as powerful as he is, one wrong move and people could say he's a danger to them and have him put in a prison or something. As to the other about your father finding out and coming to hurt you guys, you think your dragons wouldn't do something to protect you. Or what about Harry, you think he would hesitate to protect you?"  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about, it's him."  
  
"He's been facing danger since he was born, the sad thing is it barely affects him anymore. He's lost so many people. He needs someone who will love him for him and not for his fame or anything like that. And I'm not talking about the fatherly love from Remus, I'm talking about the can't live without them, they make you whole, do anything to make them happy, make you cry just because they're sad kind of love. Can you learn to let that happen?"  
  
Draco frowned, "When does mating season start?"  
  
"About a week and a half from now why?"  
  
"I want to know how long I have to get used to this."  
  
Kevin got up and went into his room and got his cloak, "Here while Harry's asleep, we can go get your dragon. Alex'll fly you there and I'll ride Nic. Then, I can get you your book and you can learn about all this."  
  
Draco nodded and they put a note on Harry's beside table and then left.


	7. Chapter 7

I've gone and re-looked over some of the chaps. I worked some of the Author Notes and that one response to a review explanation into the chapters so . . .yeah. 

Signeus: Well, here's the next chappy.  
  
yaoi-is-gay-13: Thanks, isn't he?  
  
Isis-mystic: Yup, and there's more to come here.  
  
JacksApprentice: Thanks, and you already answered your own comments so .  
. .  
  
Sowen: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
pyro: Hey, no suggestion is stupid . . .except for that one . . . just  
kidding!  
  
Lollo: Good, you'll see soon.  
  
Jewely: Tanks.  
  
Cicatrix: I don't know if I could do that.  
  
Beloved: That's been an option that I've been thinking about.  
  
Eadon: That would be funny, and there's some interaction in this chap.  
  
sydney: Could you clarify your question?  
  
Helena: Here's a longer chapter.  
  
Evil Story Penguins: Thanks.  
  
Hell bitch, darkness and light: You'll find out her name in this chap.  
  
Come on people, I need more suggestions for Kevin's mate.

* * *

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 7  
  
It was a while from Hogwarts to get to the Kindred home. Kevin gave Draco, Harry's cloak until they picked up his and then they headed there.  
  
Draco looked questioningly at Kevin when they stopped over the middle of an ocean, with no land in sight. Kevin grinned and put a bubble around them. "Hold on!" The dragons did a nosedive.  
  
They went through the water and kept going until, they went through another bubble and Kevin's disappeared as the dragon set into a slow spiral down to the ground.  
  
Draco had this shocked look on his face and looked like he was going to kill Kevin. Kevin saw this and laughed, "What you didn't expect me to make this boring did you?"  
  
They landed and Draco got shakily off, looking grateful to on solid ground. "Well, atleast when I have I won't have to deal with your sabotaging."  
  
"Oh, come on you play Quidditch don't you? What's so different from this?"  
  
"I have no control in this, so it's quite different." He glared at Kevin.  
  
Kevin just shrugged, "Well, let's go get your dragon. Then, I'll show you Harry's, your place, and mine." He walked over to some pins. "Well, Alex go find 'em."  
  
The dragon walked over to the pen of mates of the dragonrider's dragons. He waited 'till a keeper opened the door. Then, he went in and headed straight for a dragon and nuzzled them happily. Alex and the new dragon walked out and came over to Draco.  
  
Kevin looked at Draco, "Well here she is."  
  
Draco eyes were wide, "She's beautiful!" The dragon in being talked about was white, a shimmering white that changed colors like the inside of a clamshell when it's cleaned out. She was as long as Alexander, but other than that they seemed complete opposites.  
  
{Thank you Draco. My name is Jennifer.}

{That's a beautiful name as well.}  
  
Kevin watched the silent exchange and then, tapped Draco on the shoulder, and pointed to just below his own eye. "You need to move your tattoo here until you and Harry are bonded. You can move it when we leave, but put it there for the moment."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Concentrate on wanting the tattoo there."  
  
He did so and felt something slither up from the middle of his back to under his left eye. Kevin nodded, then handed him a book. "This book is just like the ones Harry and I have. All you have to do is say the name of whatever you want to know about."  
  
Then, Kevin led him to their rooms. His was on one side of Harry's and Kevin's was on the other side of Harry's. "My mate goes on my other side." He looked at the clock in his rooms. "We should probably get back by now. Harry's probably awake, and if he's not, then you need to be with him anyway as the pain is still there."

* * *

They reached Hogwarts, with Alex flying next to them. When they got there, they had all the dragons shrink. Since Draco couldn't pry them apart, he just put Alex and Jennifer in his pocket. None of the students yet knew about the dragons and they intended to keep it that way, until they were ready to show them in a class.  
  
Draco and Kevin rushed to Harry's rooms and when they got there, it was worse then they thought. "I thought you said there was a week and a half before mating season?!"  
  
Kevin looked at Harry, then back to Draco. "Different people progress at different rates, but he'll still have two and a half weeks (A/N: The week and a half to mating season, and the week after that.) before going into a coma, he'll just be like this or worse for longer. Then, he'll go into a go into depression for longer than normal, then he'll go into a coma. Now, you can help this right now by touching him, or you can make him suffer. Which is it?"  
  
Draco didn't hesitate, "How should I do this?"  
  
"Get on the bed and curl your body around his, this'll give the most contact. Wrap your arms around him."  
  
Draco followed the instructions, and Harry slowly got out of his fetal position and stopped shivering. Draco was safe as long as he was asleep, and Kevin had left the room. Draco nuzzled his nose into Harry's hair, taking in the boy's unique smell, a mixture of sunlight, or atleast what he would assume it smelled like, rain, apples, and freshly cut grass. He snuggled closer and fell asleep.

* * *

This is how they were, when Harry woke up. He felt unaccustomed warmth next to him, he gently rolled over and was startled to see blond hair. 'Draco?'  
  
The blond murmured pulled Harry closer, Harry grinned and let himself be cuddled, atleast there wasn't any pain anymore.  
  
Kevin came in then, and grinned at the two, moving to where he could whisper to Harry. "We went to get Draco's dragon today."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Why's he in here anyway?"  
  
Kevin looked away.  
  
Harry growled, "You told him didn't you? Damn it, he wasn't supposed to find out!" Lowers his voice, feeling Draco stir beside him.  
  
"He has the right to know, he can't make a decisions without all the facts."  
  
Harry glared, then finding no argument, just snarled, but it was hard to stay angry with his mate curled up against him  
  
Kevin grinned knowing he had made his point. He saw Draco's eyes open and wondered how long he had been awake. 'Probably since Harry got angry.'  
  
Draco, settled more firmly against Harry and whispered. "He's right and I'm glad he told me."  
  
Harry jumped slightly and glared at Kevin for not telling him.  
  
Kevin just grinned, "Who do you think is to thank for the oh so much less pain?"  
  
Harry snorted, "Not you. It's this guy's behind me's. Who is it again?"  
  
Draco poked him, "Hey! If it wasn't for what would happen, I would get up right now."  
  
Harry started laughing, "That's a good threat."  
  
Kevin waited 'till Harry wasn't paying attention and motioned to a spot for Draco to poke where Harry's ticklish.  
  
Draco grinned evilly and poked Harry there, smirking when Harry helplessly tried to stop him. He didn't stop until Harry was begging for mercy. Then, he gave him one last poke for good measure.  
  
Harry glared at Kevin, who looked innocent. "What?"  
  
"You're the only one who knows about that spot! Nevermind the only here who would tell him."  
  
Kevin laughed, "Well, I had to have some way to get you to stop nagging me and him. Besides, I think you don't really care that I did that anyway. You're just happy that he's doing that."  
  
Harry smirked, "That maybe true, but that doesn't excuse it." Harry raised his hand to his chin, threateningly, "What should my revenge be?"  
  
Kevin shook his head, "Uh-oh." He ran out.  
  
Harry's eye's widened, "I know!" He whispered a spell. "One . . .two . . ." Just as Harry motioned to the way Kevin had gone, there was a groan. Draco looked questioningly at Harry, who simply smirked and said, "Wait for it . . ."  
  
Kevin stormed into the room, he was about three inches tall and looked like a fairy. Draco and Harry started cracking up, meanwhile the little fairy man, started cursing at them in a very high pitched voice, which made Draco and Harry laugh even harder.  
  
Harry, while laughing had unknowingly put himself face to face with Draco, they were now close enough to kiss. They both stopped laughing, almost holding their breaths, Draco and Harry both leaned in and then . . .Draco snarled, "No, damn it!" Then, Draco got up and rushed out, leaving Harry bent over gasping with pain and crying from something not related at all to do with the physical pain.  
  
Since Harry wasn't able to concentrate on keeping the spell up, Kevin was able to change himself back and rush over to his friend and for mercy, he spelled the boy to sleep; that done, he stormed out and went after Draco.

* * *

By the time he found the boy, some of his anger had worn down, but not enough to protect Draco from a verbal attack. "Do you realize, that every time you accept and then reject him, it speeds up his deterioration? He's only got a week and a half before the coma overtakes him. Damn it Draco, he doesn't deserve to be played with like this! If you're going to accept him, then accept him. If you're not, then don't. But don't play with him! Don't give him that hope and then take it away! He's lost enough as it is! He's gone through more than any person should have to go through in his life. He's watched the people he loves slowly suffer and die. He's been abused by his Uncle's family, treated like dirt and a slave by them. He's been starved and beaten, but through this he's never given up, but you . . .you just might cause him to do it. You! Would that make you feel better? You all think he's lived this blessed life, but you wouldn't survive one day in his world." And with that Kevin stormed off, leaving a stunned Draco to take in what he had just said.

* * *

By the time Draco came back to their dorm, he was feeling lighter and lower at the same time. Lighter, because of the decision he had made. Lower, because of what it had taken him to make this decision. He walked into Harry's room, Harry was awake now. The pain had broken through it.  
  
He walked over and touched his shoulder, the boy stopped shaking for a minute, but then Harry yanked his shoulder away from Draco. "Leave me alone. I don't want you near me anymore. You're free now, so leave." Harry curled up into a ball, his teeth chattering with the pain, until he gritted them to make them stop.  
  
"Harry, look I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"Leave! Now!"  
  
Draco almost did, he got to the door, but then he turned around and walked back. He sank on the bed and when Harry turned around to yell at him, Draco grabbed his chin and kissed him. He used the fact Harry's mouth was open to rant to his best advantage and plundered Harry's mouth. He felt the resistance go out of the boy and felt him sink against him, sighing.  
  
He pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes, "I'm not saying I love or anything, because I don't know. But I do feel something for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, since my comp's being weird and not letting me use certain symbols. Dragon to Dragon and Dragon to Human talk will be in {these.}  
  
By the way, I meant to work this in, but Kevin's from America and as I'm really Americanized . . . I need all the help with the language and word changes over in England, so I'd be glad for any help.  
  
Signeus: Hehe, I think I'll hold off from killing you right now thanks.  
  
yaoi-is-gay-13: Thanks. I thought it was as well.  
  
Sowen: They still have some challenges left.  
  
lizhowHP: I think I know what story you're talking about. I think it's called, "The Smallest Dragonrider". Is it about a boy who goes through getting beat up and still gets a dragon?  
  
Evil Story Penguins: Here it is. [slowly backs away, not making any sudden movements]  
  
Munkerella: Do you mean the English language as in grammar or how they speak in England? Also, I've never had a Beta, so I have no idea what they do.  
  
paws10081: Okay, you do that and I hope you like it.  
  
SheWolf7: Yes, I'm planning to add them into this soon. Um, no nobody knows about the sleeping arrangements, everybody thinks they've got their own rooms, from being Prefects and Head Boys.  
  
bloodbunny: Yeah, I've heard that alot about this story.

Malfoy Angel: Sorry about the delay in updating. I've had alot of things going on in my life.  
  
S.Malfoy: I've gone back and added some stuff, changed some stuff. Tell me if this is better. And thanks for telling me, its good to hear this  
stuff as well as compliments.  
  
sydney: Well, I described the symptoms somewhat already, can't remember what chap it's in at the moment.  
  
Isis-Mystic: Hehe, yeah for now.

krissy: No prob, here it is.

Trinity Potter-Malfoy: Tamora Pierce rocks. I love her books. And of course . . . here's the new chapter.  
  
MaliciousMisery: Will do, and that's okay.  
  
Siren of the Darknessflame: Yup, and thanks.  
  
darkanglefrmhell: Yay for you!!!!  
  
SunGoddess1: Sorry about the long update wait.  
  
Makalani Astral: Well, I'll try to oblige you.  
  
Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: Yup, you got it.

* * *

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 8  
  
The next day, Harry and Kevin got up as usual and started warming up until Draco came. Then, they would usually start with his lessons; they were up to making weapons. This was a highly valued and highly respected skill for Dragonriders. They prided themselves in being excellent weapon makers, but today Kevin and Draco were going to show Harry Draco's dragon.  
  
They were both awake and were just waiting for Harry himself to wake up. Draco now slept in Harry's room, on a cot set up next to Harry's bed. With this set up, they could maintain contact without Draco being uncomfortable, or having to worry. Worry about what though, he wasn't quite sure himself.  
  
Draco sat with his hand on Harry's impatiently waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"He isn't awake yet?"  
  
Draco shook his head, and nodded to the sleeping boy.  
  
Kevin got a mischievous look in his eye and leaned down to Harry's ear. "WAKE UP ROOKIE! If you don't get you arse up right now, you'll be doing more training then ever in your life! UP! UP! UP!"  
  
Harry jumped and looked around, and then spying Kevin threw a pillow at him. "What was so important that you interrupted my sleep?"  
  
Draco looked up and smiled, "Well, we just thought that you would want to see my dragon, but . . . if you don't . . ."  
  
Harry jumped up and glared, "You are one evil kid! You know that?"  
  
Kevin grinned, "Stop it . . . you'll make me blush."  
  
Harry and Draco started laughing. "If I wasn't half asleep right now, you'd be dead. You know that?"  
  
Kevin smirked, "For which I will ever be grateful that you are. So, that's a no on the dragon thing than?"  
  
"No, that's not a no! What are you nuts?" He hurried into the bathroom, to get changed.  
  
Draco looked at Kevin questioningly. "How is he not going to be in pain?"  
  
"He had enough contact from you last night, he can last long enough for this."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry came back out, fully dressed and ready to go. "Okay, let's go see it."  
  
The three walked over and into the trunk. Kevin had put all three dragons in there last night, after leaving Draco and Harry sleeping.  
  
Harry gasped when he saw her. "She's his opposite is everything, but size."  
  
"That's what I said when I saw her." Draco grinned. "After he found her, they became practically joined at the hip."  
  
"That happens, it'll wear off soon. Right now, they're still getting used to having each other around."

* * *

They got into a routine, with their classes. All of them had been arranged so that Harry and Draco had the same classes at the same times. So far though, they hadn't seen Snape as he was gone somewhere. They had study hall for the time being.  
  
Harry, Kevin, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were now all above the level they needed to be for potions. (Complimentary of their new experimenting area.) They were all awaiting the time when they had Snape and did nothing wrong, what would he do now?  
  
Their classes were a breeze. The teachers in their classes, except potions that is, were giving them harder work and having them tutor/help other students. Kevin and Harry were scheduled to give a class or two on what they knew of KD's. Draco was kept out of this so no one would ask questions on how he got his.  
  
Things were going great, that is until Snape came back. That day went as usual, until potions. When they got there, Harry and Draco made sure to get there late, so that it looked like they had no choice, but to sit together and got ready for Study Hall. Then, Snape walked in.  
  
He was scowling and seemed to be in an even worse mood than was normal, even for him. He turned to Draco and Harry and glared. "Mr. Potter, your pathetic attempts to cheat in this class will Not be tolerated! Move to the seat that Mr. Longbottom is occupying, Mr. Longbottom switch with Mr. Potter. Now! Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry stood there gaping for a few seconds, "But . . ."  
  
"Twenty points! Now move Mr. Potter!!"  
  
He looked over to Draco, who gave him a worried look, they hadn't had enough contact to last this long. But Draco couldn't do anything unless he wanted people to know about them. So, Harry moved.  
  
"No comments from you three either Mr. Weasley, Mr. Mitchell, and Ms. Granger. The potion for today is on the board. Get to work!"  
  
He was fine for the first half of class. Then, waves of pain started washing over him, getting steadily worse. Finally, he doubled over and gasped. Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Kevin stood up.  
  
Snape stood up and glared at the four. "Sit down and get back to work. Now!" Then, he stormed over to Harry. "Mr. Potter, your theatrics are not amusing. Ten points from Gryffindor now get back to work!"  
  
Harry struggled to sit up, finally managing when the pain faded away a little. He managed to get a little more done before the pain hit, but then another wave hit and this one was much worse than the last one. He doubled over and fell out of his chair, whimpering. Sweat started pouring from his body.  
  
Draco jumped up, ignoring Snape's warning to stay where he was, and rushed over to Harry. He kneeled down and cradled his head. He cursed; regular contact wasn't working this time. Draco turned and glared at his teacher, finally he said in a voice full of loathing, "This is all your fault. Be warned if anything severe happens to him because of your stubborn and pig- headed ways, I will come after you." With that line, Draco turned around and marched out of the room with Harry in his arms. (A/N: Always wanted to hear someone really tell off Snape.)  
  
Hermione and Ron made to follow, but Kevin shook his head. This was something that had to be solved by Harry and Draco themselves.  
  
Snape looked stunned and the rest of the class was quiet. Kevin stood up and cast a subject memory charm, which would erase only what they had seen happen to Harry and the interaction between Draco and the professor, on everyone in the room. This was not including himself, Hermione, Ron, and Professor Snape. The students looked blankly at each other, but then went back to their potions. No one noticed Harry and Draco were gone.

* * *

Draco carried Harry back to their dorms, and into Harry's rooms. Once they were there, he set Harry down on his bed. Harry only whimpered and curled up.  
  
Draco sighed and summoned his information book. "Solutions for non-contact symptoms." He opened the book and skimmed to a part about forced separation for a period of time.  
  
The book said: "If by any chance there is a forced separation not willingly, (meaning the mates didn't not want to be together) for any period of time, especially those of twenty minutes or more, the pain will not be solved by simple light contact. The mate of the one in pain must curl up with the person, achieving a greater amount of contact. Skin-to- skin, meaning chest-to-chest or chest-to-back, contact will also greatly help this. You should also talk to the person comfortingly.  
  
The longer the separation, the longer needed, so prepare for a long wait."  
  
Draco closed the book and set it down. Then, he set about pulling down the covers on the bed and pealing off Harry's sweat soaked shirt as well as his own. He maneuvered Harry under the covers and crawled in with him, lying chest-to-chest with him. He pulled Harry to him and put his chin on his head, talking about nothing, just random subjects, until eventually he fell asleep with Harry. 


	9. Chapter 9

yaoi-is-gay-13: I know, I thought it would be nice to have a cute chap  
ending.  
  
Sowen: Draco did sort of accept Harry, but because he had rejected  
already before, Harry's reaction to the rejection is going to continue  
until they bond.  
  
Signeus: Alright, I'll do that shout out for you.  
  
Makalani Astral: Yup, slowly but surely.  
  
paws10081: I'm tryin' to get these things up sooner, but I've been  
distracted.  
  
Lyndsay-Marie: I know, I think they're so cute together.  
  
YamiYumes: I am going to keep going.  
  
Starry Sky: Aren't they. And I'm glad you like it.  
  
bloodbunny: I am.  
  
Legolas Sundance: I did email you, I don't know if you got it or not, but  
I did.  
  
oracle: Glad you like it.  
  
eminem4eva: Good, and I'll continue, if only because all you people  
always nag me to. [grins]  
  
Miseries haunted vessel: Glad you like the tattoos. Also, Snape was just  
in a really bad mood that day, and he ticked off at Harry and was way  
over reacting, he might have listened to Draco any other day, but that  
day was just a bad day for him. And no, I'll update just don't sick the  
swimming chickens on me!  
  
Isis-mystic: Me too. Thanks.  
  
sydney: I'm glad you liked it and I am, don't worry.  
  
JD: I'm sorry you think that, but that's the way this story has been  
heading from the start, so it hasn't exactly been just sprung on you.  
  
Veneficus: Thank you and don't die, that would be bad because then I  
would have murder on my shoulders.  
  
fearless5: Thanks, and I shall try.  
  
Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: Maybe, but I couldn't at the moment because Harry  
was in pain and needed Draco.  
  
Draculella: [blinks] That was a blooper and I've fixed it now, thanks for  
bringing it to my attention.  
  
Julianna Potter: What was soo confusing at first? Also, Kevin needed to  
come back as his mate is at Hogwarts.  
  
darkanglefrmhell: Hehe, I know.  
  
Trinity Potter-Malfoy: I'm not really good at writing long chapters, it  
takes forever, longer than it took for that last update probably. And I  
was planning to have that happen.  
  
fairy of irrelevance: I'm a dragon fanatic as well. Hehe. Join the club.  
I'm glad you like my story, and that plot was partly where I got the pain  
part, but then I just added to it.  
  
ssjmiraitrks: I started writing again as soon as I got back from my  
vacation, so this is as quick as I could get it up.  
  
Brittany [BountyHunter]: I don't think its perfect, far from it actually,  
but its nice you think its is. And yup, I promise this is my first.  
  
Sannukaz: Great!  
  
Jolande: I've kinda been really leaning toward your first suggestion for  
a while now.  
  
Kavth: Sorry, the vacation had been in the makin' for a while now.  
  
Sweet-single: Thanks. I just couldn't think of the name.  
  
kittengurl: Hehe, well there's always next time I suppose.  
  
conrima: Thanks.  
  
Sorry this took so long, the vacation lasted longer than planned. Also, this chapter is shorter because I wanted to get it out there.

* * *

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 9  
  
Draco was the first one to wake up. The clock said it was just after lunch, he groaned and buried his head under the covers. He didn't want to wake up and have to face the students who had seen what had happened, by now everyone would know. He sighed and sat up, he would have to face them eventually anyways.  
  
It was only after sitting up and seeing himself in the mirror that he saw the words on his face, "Don't worry about the students, I took care of them . . . See Harry's face" Draco grinned and looked over. "Thank you. Now where was I, oh yes, the only person's memory we left was Snape's. P/S: Your faces will break out in 3 . . .2 . . .1."  
  
Draco ran to the mirror, and sure enough, there were zits covering it. He groaned, went back to Harry and set to undoing whatever it was Kevin had done to Harry and him. By the time Harry woke up, their faces were cleared up and he couldn't tell anything was wrong to begin with.  
  
Harry woke up and curled up closer to Draco, grinning in his half asleep state. He muttered something about his new pillow being nicer than his other one. Then, hearing his 'pillow' chuckling, jerked up and glared.  
  
Draco just laughed harder, "Nice to know I make a nice pillow."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I cannot be held responsible for what I say in my sleep, and obviously someone's feeling better."  
  
Draco grabbed a pillow and thumped him. "I can hold you to anything I feel like is important. Does this mean your feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling much better actually." He magicked (A/N: That was the only way to make that word seem right to me.) a bunch of feathers and sent them onto Draco's head, laughing as they stuck to him. "Don't mess with a master. You won't win." Harry thought for a moment, "By the way what happened? I can only remember a little."  
  
"Well, after you passed out, Snape wasn't going to let anyone help you and refused to believe you weren't just faking it. He wouldn't even let me help you . . ."  
  
"He had a meeting last night and it didn't go well to say the least." Harry had a pained expression on his face, though not for himself, for Snape.  
  
"Oh, well . . . we had some . . . choice words."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what you said?"  
  
"Probably not. Well, anyways Kevin took care of the mess. Lucky for me. I didn't have time to kill taking care of that mess. You were pretty bad at the time."  
  
Harry looked down, "I tried to hold it off, but that can only work for so long."  
  
"Well, I should probably tell my dad now anyways, he'll find out sometime. We can't keep erasing peoples' memories like that." He looked fixed on his idea and wasn't going to be budged, but at the same time, a little worried.  
  
"Nothing will happen, with two dragons and me at your back, he wouldn't dare try anything." Harry looked sure about that.  
  
"I was more worried about what he try on you, but I suppose that works both ways . . ." He smiled, feeling better about this now. He would send an owl to his father, saying he needed to speak to him, saying he needed to speak with him about something urgent, but the letter could wait 'till after they ate. "Hungry?"  
  
"Starving, shall we head down to eat?" He bowed towards the door. "My lord?"  
  
Draco stuck his nose up in the air, but then spun around and kissed Harry until he was breathless. "Okay, now we can go eat something to eat." He grinned and headed out.  
  
Harry stood there gaping for a moment, "I take this means you're not against us together so much anymore?"  
  
"Maybe. What can I say, when you're around someone 24/7, they kind of grow on you. And it might have helped that I realized I am gay, and was scared of my father and in denial about it." He smiled.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what he thought being said to grow on someone, but happy Draco had accepted this and what he was.  
  
Draco grabbed his hand and towed him out to the Great Hall, not letting go even then, and sat down.

* * *

The whole hall hushed when they came in, but then whispers started up and quickly became a roar. Every table had something to say.  
  
Pansy, however, was the most vocal. "Draco! What are you doing?!" She screamed several things, but they were not understandable from her screaming.  
  
"Pansy, I have come to a conclusion about myself. This is none of your business, except that you should no longer be expecting anything from me."  
  
Pansy's face turned a rainbow of colors, before settling on mottled red. "What is that supposed to mean? It doesn't matter anyway, your father will make it otherwise. Just wait 'till he hears about this."  
  
Draco turned his back on her and walked to Kevin's, Harry's, and his table. Surprised to see someone else there. "Blaise?"  
  
Harry looked at Kevin, who was grinning, then at Blaise. "When did this happen?" "About the time Draco rejected you the second time. I saw him in the hallways. He's accepted it, fortunately for me, and decided to come live in our dorms, seeing Draco and you were doing well. We didn't want to be together around you two if you weren't together and happy."  
  
Draco turned to Blaise and smiled, "Welcome to our little group." He looked at his friend. "When did you become a dragonrider?"  
  
"This summer, same as these two, but we never met. They were too busy pranking people. Otherwise, we would have been together earlier."  
  
Harry nodded, "I think I remember you. I pranked you once, can't remember what it was though." He shrugged.  
  
Blaise nodded and grinned, "You guys came up with some pretty original stuff. Surprised most of us when we weren't expecting it, but none of the pranks hurt anybody. They were just funny. That's the best kind of pranks."  
  
Harry and Kevin grinned. "We are the masters." They went to high-five and deliberately missed.  
  
Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes at the two of them. "Honestly you two. You act like first years."  
  
"We missed so much time to prank and brag though. We have Fred and George beat. This year will be the best." 


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet-single: Thank you! I couldn't remember what they were called for the life of me.

kittengurl: Yeah, sorry about the whole delay, but I cranked this one out.

conrima: Yeah, I know its been a while, but there were certain things making this take a bit, so its gonna be shorter than usual.

Lyndsay-Marie: Kevin's dragon already has its mate in Blaise's dragon.

Orange Horizons: Thank you. It's always good to see a new reviewer.

ficfan: Woah, glad you think that about the story, though I'm not about the pro, I have typos that are kinda obvious except to me 'till someone points them out.

Kirei/ GothicPoet3: I'm glad to hear you'd like to use some of my chars. I personally love them all and introductions of chars are fun, you can mold the char into whatever you want.

Lyra Skywalker: When are they going to bond? Hmm . . . you know, I don't think I've gotten there myself yet.

Iamanta: Hehe, don't we all want Harry and Draco? And I agree with you on the whole dragon and tattoo thing. Also, congratulations! Your reviewer number 150!! This chapter is for you! [balloons shower down along with confetti]

* * *

Sorry about the delay folks, but I've had alot of things going on. I've had school starting up, comp probs, homework, classes, someone in my family dying, and limited comp time. Not to mention a huge case of writers block. So I'm sorry if this one is shorter than normal, but I wanted to crank this out for all you readers.

Also, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet and are wondering why this is chapter ten when chapter nine isn't up, look at the last page and you'll find chapter nine. I put it up some time around the end of July.

Finally, this chapter is dedicated to reviewer Iamanta.

* * *

Chapter 10

Blaise and the gang quickly became inseparable and could, more often than not, be found in the library huddled over some book. Kevin and Blaise were happy together, and didn't care what other people thought.

Draco was getting better with the whole him having to be with Harry. He was actually beginning to develop some feelings, which was just happening in time because Harry seemed to be tired lately, though other than that, he couldn't see that the short amount of time to the deadline for them to bond was nearing was affecting him at all.

The day for the classes Harry was doing to teach a little, not too much, but enough to know what they were and that they were not like normal dragons had arrived. The council of the head KDs and their riders had decided it was time for this, as they would be needed later on in the war. They could answer anything except where the KDs and their riders lived.

The classes were all surprised to see not their usual teacher in standing in front of them, but Harry, Draco, Kevin, and Blaise. Harry grinned at Blaise and nodded. The students' attention was quickly caught by a burst of blue flame.

Harry smiled at the class. "Good now that we have your attention we can begin. We are teaching you today as we have a special subject for you. Today, you will be learning about dragons." A roll of eyes was seen. "Now don't give me that, yes I saw that. These are not just any dragons. These are special dragons called Kindred Dragons. And yes they are here and yes you will be able to see them . . ." A hand was raised. "Yes?"

"Uh, won't they hurt us?"

"No, not at all. Kindred Dragons are dragons that love people, with a few exceptions of course. So, now we'll bring them out." He picked a box up off a tree stump and opened it, pulling out some things, the students couldn't see what. He handed one to Blaise, one to Kevin, one to Draco, and kept one for himself. Then, they turned and set them down.

Before the students' eyes the things grew into dragons, all except for Harry's that is, who had nothing happening behind him at all, in fact there seemed to be nothing behind him period. Harry moved to the side and grinned, gesturing to the side of him. "As you know, my name is Harry Potter. Today you will learn a little about just what a Kindred Dragon Rider is. They can be easily identified by a tattoo that they all have. The tattoo itself is a dragon in the color of the rider's dragon. These cannot be reproduced, so don't try. There is also another tattoo that a rider can have, but not every one of them has it. It's a shield and a sword. Kevin and I have both, where as Draco and Blaise only have the dragon." They showed the students the tattoo. "Okay, so next we have to actual dragons. This is Alexander. He's . . ."

Draco tapped his shoulder, and said, "He's invisible."

Harry sighed and turned around glaring. "Alright funny guy. Back to normal." Alexander popped into sight. "Thank you."

The students gaped and gasped.

"Now as I was saying this is Alexander. He is a black Kindred. Blacks are the biggest of all colors. Blacks also have the power of going invisible and shift shapes with a thought," Alexander demonstrated this, then changed back. Harry stepped back.

Draco stepped forward. "I have a white dragon whose name is Jennifer, she has the same abilities, just she's white." Draco stepped back.

Kevin stepped forward. "I have a blue named Nicholas. Nicholas is blue because he has control over water." To demonstrate this a spout of water shot up and then disappeared. Kevin then stood back.

Blaise stepped forward. "I have a red named Emma. ((A/N: Always loved that name.)) She has control over fire." A spout of fire once again burst up. Blaise stepped back, smiling over the look of awe on the people's faces.

Harry stepped forward again. "There are two other colors: browns, who control earth, and yellows, who control wind. Each color has a mate who is in the opposite element, or in the case of blacks and whites, the other color."

A female Ravenclaw raised her hand. "It's obvious that Kevin and Blaise are mates, but who's yours? I mean the only other rider here is Draco . . . oh." She got the look on her face of someone who just found out a secret. The rest of the class looked confused still.

Harry grinned at the stunned girl. "You've got it Miss Beauchamp, though I never doubted you would figure it out." The girl blushed at the compliment.

Draco nodded. "Feel free to share it with the rest of the class." At Harry's shocked look, he smiled and leaned in. "It's about time people learned about this anyway."

The girl cleared her throat and stood up, "Draco and Harry are . . . mates." She blushed and as she sat down, the class erupted in whispers and talk.

"Thank you Miss Beauchamp. Well, I believe the time is up for now. We will be glad to answer questions next class. You may leave for lunch now."

The students stood up, gathered their stuff and left. Harry turned to Draco. "You do know this means your father will find out and so will the Almighty Lord Pain in the Arse."

Draco snickered at the nickname, "I like that. I might just have to use that. Can you imagine . . ." He saw the look on Harry's face. "Okay, okay. Yes I know that my father and Voldemort will find out. I'm okay with it. We will be able to handle this." He put his arm around Harry and pulled him towards the Great Hall.

Harry smiled brightly, things were definitely looking up, and for now he could forget how all this was about to get 'interesting' when Lucius and Voldemort found out.


	11. Chapter 11

X-Mas Gurl: Hehe, no glomping. It's bruises them. 

Makalani Astral: Yeah. Lol aren't I evil?

yaoi-is-gay-13: Aren't they just? I love 'em yo pieces.

KORNfused Pyro: Oh, new faces! candy to all new peeps

oracle: Isn't it?

kamui5: Glad you think so. So many stories can be the same and it gets kinda boring.

Sheree: Here you go. Sheesh. Happy now?

addmoose2004: I've always wanted to be an author, so I just might take your advice on that. If you wanna know just how much I write, I constantly carry like five notebooks around with me.

Ferfer: I know, I totally think that would be hilarious if people just started calling him that.

puresilver: It's odd how gay people get portrayed as weak. And here's your scene, though there is some slight softness ahead, I couldn't help myself.

Dru Black: They should pay! throws rocks as well

mydogisfudge: I love your name!

Alora: Glad you love it. Here's your chap.

Lyndsay-Marie: grins We all have our moments.

Knarsarwen2: Thanks, shall fix that when I have time.

USAcat: Hope this is detailed enough for you.

Kuramalovergirl15: Here's your chap, hope ya like it.

DevilsAngel19: Voila!

* * *

The scene of the mating just wasn't coming out right, so I took a scene from the story "In the Heat of the Night" by Angels Whisper. I just wanted to give this awesome author the credit due to her, anyone who hasn't read the story might like it and I encourage you to do so. Although I changed who was doing what and got rid of some things, it's still her scene.

* * *

Chapter 11

Over the next few days the four discovered some interesting things. One of which was the fact that if Harry and Draco or Blaise and Kevin couldn't have enough contact with each other than they could just hold each other's dragons. This proved to be extremely useful. They could now argue and not have to stay together; it made their relationships more normal.

When the two Slytherins disappeared for the day, their dragons kept the two Gryffindors company and vice versa. The day to the deadline was only a day away when Draco and Blaise came to their two boyfriends and led them into the trunk. Inside the trunk were two room-like buildings. Blaise and Kevin took the one to the left and, Draco and Harry took the one to the right.

As Harry went inside he gasped. The room was dimly lit with floating candles, black and white candles. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a night sky with stars and the full moon. The walls were as if they weren't even there. The floor was covered in grass and a creek trickled softly. There was a basket in the middle and a picnic blanket laid out.

Harry was stunned, "This is . . . is . . .beautiful." He was in awe.

Draco grinned, "I though you would like it, though I did have some help planning this. Shall we eat?"

Harry nodded and sat down. Inside the picnic basket was some sandwiches, fruit, salad, wine (specially ordered from Blaise's mom, who was more than happy to help her son with his mate, his friend, and his friend's mate), cheese, cider, and desert.

They ate, talking comfortably, drinking very little of the wine, but enjoying just having it there. There were no awkward silences anymore and they kissed every once in a while, each time getting more passionate, deep, until finally they set aside the food and wine.

Draco captured Harry's lips again, the fire in him ever- present. Harry grasped Draco's waist with his hands, sliding his hands slowly up, pulling Draco's shirt up in the progress. Draco returned the favor, tickling Harry's soft skin on his way.

Harry moaned when Draco slowly left Harry's lips, moving his slowly to Harry's neck, nipping and kissing the soft skin under the strong curve of Harry's jaw. His hands pulled the see-through shirt all the way off, revealing the slightly tanned skin of Draco's chest.

Harry sought Draco's lips, kissing him long and lovingly, letting his hands travel up and down Draco's torso, memorizing every inch of the warm skin. They both kept their eyes open, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Harry urged Draco gently to sit up, keeping their lips locked. Smiling, Harry let go of him, tracing the curve of Draco's neck with his fingers first and then with his lips. Humming softly, Harry opened his mouth, and lightly nipped Draco's neck. Draco, tilted his head back, revealing his neck entirely to Harry. Their souls searched for another, binding them together for all eternity.

Licking their lips, they broke the contact, again looking in each other's eyes. Harry smiled when he saw the images floating through Draco's mind. He slumped back down, pulling Draco with him. Giving no time to recover, Harry rolled over, pinning Draco under him. They kissed fiercely.

Draco moaned when Harry continued his path down, stopping for a moment, Draco flipped them over again, so he was on top. He licked Harry's right nipple, teasing it with his teeth. Harry arched his back, searching for full-body contact.

'Please. . . Please Draco. . .' Harry didn't even notice when he started to beg in his own head and not out loud.

'Don't worry, you'll have all of me soon . . .' Draco purred, smiling against Harry's skin, not realizing that he could now speak directly to Harry's mind.

Draco left Harry's skin for a couple of seconds, just to pull his own shirt all the way off. He bent down again and continued to kiss the tender skin on Harry's flat abdomen, tickling him with his tongue. Harry's breathing came in ragged pants, when he fisted his hands in the soft grass Draco smirked lasciviously at him, while opening the buckle of Harry's belt.

With a soft purr, Draco opened the button and the zipper. Gently, he pulled the black leather down Harry's hips, down his thighs and off. Admiring the long, tanned legs, Draco returned where he had left, kissing down from Harry's bellybutton. Harry gasped loudly when Draco reached his shaft and kissed up it's whole length. Draco purred louder when he licked the few drops of pre-come from the tip, eliciting hoarse moans from Harry. With one quick, but gentle move he took Harry's entire length into his mouth.

'Please . . . Faster . . .' Harry panted.

Draco smiled around Harry's shaft, sucking him, but not strongly enough to release him. Draco waved his hand and summoned a little vial from a hidden bag without even speaking the incantation. Teasing Harry with his teeth, Draco opened the vial and dipped his index and middle finger in the silky substance, covering them entirely. Harry spread his legs and Draco pressed one finger against Harry's entrance, slowly slipping the digit inside. Harry gasped and squirmed under him. Draco let him adjust, continuing his soft licks. When Harry started to relax, Draco added the other finger, scissoring them to stretch the Gryffindor. Harry moaned loudly, arching his back. His release came when Draco purred again, sending the vibrations up Harry's spine. Draco swallowed every drop and licked his lips when he returned to Harry's side, keeping his fingers inside him.

Harry kissed him hungrily, fumbling with the buckle of Draco's belt. Quickly he pushed the jeans off and grabbed Draco's arse, squeezing it. He encircled Draco's waist with his legs, silently begging him to fill him. Draco reached for the vial and lubed his shaft before nestling between Harry's thighs.

Carefully, he pushed inside, stopping every now and then, letting Harry adjust. When his beloved started to push against him, urging him deeper, Draco started to move. Building a slow rhythm, they made love to each other, their souls locked as one for eternity. Hitting the soft spot inside Harry, Draco brought him back to the state he was at a few moments ago. Feeling his own release approaching, Draco snaked his hand to Harry's shaft, starting to pump him in time with his thrusts. They moaned loudly together when the slippery edge of their orgasm came so close.

Kissing hungrily, they screamed their releases into each other mouths. Draco slumped on top of Harry, completely out of breath.

'That . . . Was . . . Amazing . . .' Harry panted, stroking Draco's sweat covered back.

'I know . . .'

Slowly Harry rolled on his side, keeping Draco close to his body.

'I love you. And now you're mine, completely.' Draco smiled gently, kissing him with so much tenderness that Harry thought he would cry.

'I love you too . . .'

Slowly they slipped to the world of dreams, holding each other.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll do review answers next chapter.

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 12

"So, since when can we talk mind-to-mind?" The blond asked curiously when they woke up.

Harry grinned, 'Noticed that did you? Well, if you had read the more of the book more on what happens after last night, you would have known that this would happen. Being able to talk silently like this saves a lot of hassle and danger that would come with having to talk by dragons or out loud.'

"Oh."

Harry chuckled. "Get dressed, I don't trust Kevin and Blaise to amuse themselves for very long after they wake up."

Draco quickly got dressed along with Harry agreeing totally with the dark haired boy, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing to always be agreeing with a Gryffindor.

When the two got outside, it was to the sight of Kevin and Blaise grinning like fools at them.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do I even wanna know what you to are up to?"

Blaise and Kevin shook their heads, obviously sharing an inside joke. ((A/N: The best kind.))

"You don't even wanna ask, trust me." Blaise tried to look serious, but he couldn't hold it long.

Harry shook his head and headed towards the way out, "Let's go before Dumb and Dumber decide to get more insane."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Who's dumb and dumber?"

Harry smirked and pulled Draco, "I'll explain later. Now come on!" Draco laughed and followed, letting himself be pulled out.

Outside, surprisingly was Dumbledore. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, just the person I was looking for. Your father's here to see you."

Draco gulped audibly and shuddered, "I suppose I have no choice?"

Harry laid a comforting hand on his arm and looked sternly at Dumbledore. "I will be there too. That is not negotiable. Understood?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he nodded, "Though I agree, I'm not sure Mr. Malfoy's father will like it."

Harry shrugged, "I'd like to see him just even try to object. I don't trust him and it seems neither does Draco."

The Headmaster nodded and led the way to his office.

* * *

Lucius turned when he heard them come in. He was furious. The Dark Lord had not been pleased after he first heard about this to say the least. But as usual, Lucius had been able to save his dignity and his son's life.

"I don't recall asking to talk to you Potter."

"I don't recall caring Mr.Malfoy." Harry and Draco sat down in chairs next to each other, but Harry sat in between Draco and his father. Not trusting the older man to not pull anything.

"Headmaster is there really no way my son and I may speak alone?"

The headmaster shook his head. "Afraid not. Mr. Potter has put his foot down on this and I cannot, by rules of his kind, interfere." His eyes twinkled.

Malfoy Sr. muttered something to himself, but nodded. "Well, now that you two have kept me waiting . . ." Harry snorting interrupted him. He glared, but continued on, "I came here to ask, for the Minister himself, . . ." Harry again snorted. "If this rumor about you two is true."

"I can assure you that it's not a rumor. And tell the minister that if he tries to interfere, he will have me to deal with." Harry's eye

Malfoy Sr. looked surprised before hiding it behind an emotionless mask. He nodded tightly.

"Is there anything else you would like to say? No? Then I believe we're done here."

Harry and Draco left the room, leaving the two men behind, one seething and one grinning foolishly.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as normal. Lessons, training, eating, etc.

The boys were going to bed, when Draco remembered he had forgotten one of his books back in the room of requirement. He headed there to retrieve it, but was stopped by his father.

Malfoy Sr. grabbed him and pulled him into a room. "How dare you do this to me! Do you know what I had to do to convince the dark lord to let you live? Not to mention me. Now, you will break up with the Potter boy and no longer talk to him. Is that understood?!"

Draco shook his head vehemently. "No, I will not, it will destroy him and I will not do that to him."

"You dare to defy me?!" Malfoy Sr.'s face was a vivid shade or purple.

Draco nodded. "I defy you with every ounce of my being."

Lucius shook his head. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but . . ." He pulled out a vial and forced it's contents into Draco's mouth. "_Imperio_."

Lucius laughed while Draco struggled against it trying to throw it off like he had been trained to. "You will not be able to throw this one off dear son of mine. The potion will make sure of that. Now, you will break up with Potter and you will start going out with Pansy, I've had enough of you pretending to be gay. Now go."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the lag on reviews. Also, this stupid comp wouldn't let me log on.

* * *

yaoi-is-gay-13: Lol, need a fan? 

Sheree: Is this what you meant?

BlahnessMucho: First of all, love the name. How about how Draco handled this?

magic-shield: Fun fun in the rain.

TammySlark: Thanks much for reviewing.

Ficfan: Woah, three times. Lol.

Makalani Astral: It is continued like this.

firezone12: You like me, you really like me!

Kuramalovergirl: Voila.

spygirlfive: Yeah, I responded on that, a little over reacted, but people accusing me of things like that is a touchy subject for me.

Van Helsing's Bitch: Awesome name. Now, read it. Like now. Lol.

SilverScorpianWolfGirl: You love it?

lillie chan: Hurries are fun.

Lyndsay-Marie: wipes up drool

USAcat: Good. I had hoped it was.

Trinity Vida-Malfoy: Thanks, very much. I always love writing things for people.

hottemptress: I have updated.

harrypottermove over: Did all hell break lose? looks around Glad to know you like the twist, there shall be more later. But, shh don't tell no one.

chaotic kat: Eeep!

dmweasley: Yeah, those errors can happen sometimes. Here it is, the new chap.

katina: You might like how things work out.

texasjeanette: Draco still had the previous imperious telling him not to tell anyone.

LilyDrakeDelanoPotterMalfoy: Thanks, and your welcome for the new chap. Lol.

Neo: Adam, hun. You be prejudiced. Maybe I'll write a 'Mione fic for you.

lampshadesgreat: Lucius . . . luscious. Odd.

Lydia Blue: Look below for what shall happen.

tinkita: Thanks and sorry.

Shadowflame: Cliffhangers are meant to be evil.

obsessivekawaiigurl: Muy inteligente.

Goldensong: Wish and begging granted. mystical genie music in the background

S.O. Fawr: Yup, it is my calling.

midnytestars: Yeah, it always confuses me how Harry and Draco just seem to be in love from the start in some stories.

lady sakura cosmos: All the answers be below.

skimmie: Here you be matey. Argh!

kim: Huh?

angelkitty77: Yup, much better.

Tattooed-On-My-Memory: Really, your name is Emma, cool! Babies huh? ponders

Shadowwolf21: I agree.

dixiechick91101: The problem is fixed for the moment. No idea as to the length.

Sarahamanda: It just quite literally popped into my head during exams, based on the two people mentioned in the first chapter.

Doxie: Dum dum dum!

LeMoN-LiCkEr-69: Hmm, since you said please.

silvrfoxfire: Thanks so much for understanding.

The One Who Creeps You Out: No, you don't do what your name says. Thanks though.

MysticSilverAngel15: Your wish is my command.

* * *

Heartsick Kindred: Chapter 13 

Draco walked slowly to the library, fighting the urge to follow the spell's and his father's orders. He needed to find a way out of this, he couldn't hurt Harry again. He wouldn't. There had to be some way to counter-act the potion. He nodded to Madame Pince ((A/N: Is this the correct spelling? For some reason I couldn't seem to find her name.)) and headed to the Restricted Section. His father had long since pulled some strings and gained him access to the place.

He went to the section on the Imperious Curse and looked into the potions. He scanned until he found the only one his father could have possibly used. "Hmm, says here the only way to overcome this potion is to . . . what! Hmm, this should be interesting to get Harry to agree to, but . . . he did say he loved me and we knew it would lead to this eventually, this is just slightly sooner." He thought of what was in his pocket this very moment and his mouth set determinedly.

Draco sighed and headed to Dumbledore's office. He would need the Headmaster's help in pulling this off with no one knowing except those included.

Draco came to the Gargoyle's statue and gave the password, "Gummi Bears." He stepped onto the staircase and gathered his courage.

888- A Few Hours Later

Harry was in his room when Ron and Hermione came to his door, big grins on their faces. They were oddly dressed up, very nicely at that.

"We got a surprise for you mate. Put these on and come down and go into your trunk." Ron took me white robes from Hermione and handed them to Harry, and then they headed out the door.

Harry slowly put on the robes and did as he was told. He entered the trunk to find the place looking like the inside of a medieval cathedral. ((A/N: Ten points to whoever can guess what is going on.)) The only thing missing was the hundreds of people. Sirius' spirit stood at the entrance looking tearful, but proud. Harry felt his eyes fill and turned to see his father's spirit sanding on his other side.

Sirius and James shared a sheepish glance, "We couldn't decide who should do this, so we decided to both do it. Hope you don't mind."

Harry was still shocked and saw his mother's spirit, crying, in the front row of the cathedral. He looked around and saw the decorations. The place was lit with candles everywhere and there were flowers in vases everywhere. The candles were all connected by fabric and all his close friends and family were there. Remus stood at the front next to Blaise, Draco, and Kevin. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood along the other side. Soft organ music played in the background.

Sirius and James smiled and motioned for him to walk with them. They grinned as he followed like a sleepwalker, without really paying attention.

As he got to the front, Harry saw Dumbledore standing in the middle and he had a twinkle in his eyes, unlike any Harry had seen before. ((A/N: Any guesses yet?))

Someone took his hand and he turned to see Draco, whose hair shown from the light that came through the stained glass windows. Draco smiled reassuringly and turned them to face Dumbledore who was patiently waiting.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two wizards in soul and holy matrimony . . ." ((A/N: Was it what you thought it was?)) The ceremony continued on beautifully, James and Sirius giving Harry away. Lily, Hermione, and Remus cried. Harry said his vows and his "I do.", still not totally taking in what was happening. Draco

Just when Harry thought it was over, Dumbledore pulled out a ribbon and tied it around their wrists, which glowed and formed two bracelets instead of rings. "You two are now bound for eternity, let no person brake these two apart."

The ground shook with his words and Dumbledore smiled his eyes misty. "Congratulations!"

* * *

It wasn't until Draco dragged them to an empty room, that Harry fully realized what had just happened. He turned to Draco, hope and happiness there, hidden. It burst forward when Draco nodded. Harry threw is arms around Draco and squeezed with all his strength. 

"I can't believe this. We are so young; I wouldn't think you would have thought of it. What brought this up?"

"I had planned to wait until after graduation, but I decided why not?" He hen pulled out a box and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened it and his eyes widened. Inside were the two wedding rings that had been in Draco's family for hundreds of years and generations.

"My mother gave sent them to me, when father told her of us. He expected her to be angry, but she is actually the opposite, she's delighted."

Harry smiled, "Well atleast we know we count on her, should something 'happen' to your father."

Draco captured Harry's lips with his own in a smiling teasing kiss, which quickly turned into more.

Harry hauled Draco tightly against him, grinding their shafts together through the barrier of their clothes. The action elicited a groan from both of them. He pulled back and motioned at Draco's clothes. "Take them off." He voice commanding, low, and rumbling.

Draco took his robe off and stopped with a teasing glint in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for his next command.

"More . . ." Harry whispered to him. And Draco unbuttoned the shirt, the shirt lapels sagged open, exposing his toned chest to Harry.

Harry's gaze swept over the dark pink of his nipples. "All of them." His voice was hoarse as he fought his impatience. Draco slowly finished undressing, folding his clothes carefully, before setting them aside so as not to wrinkle them.

In one quick movement, Harry stepped over to Draco and backed him up to a bed in the now bedroom like room. He tipped them over and positioned Draco beneath him. Harry ran his finger over Draco's cheek and down his neck, grinning when Draco shivered. He shifted to Draco's chest, lightly brushing Draco's nipples, grinning when Draco moaned lightly. He bent his head and lightly blew on them, before setting his lips to them, and then he lifted his head up and blew on them again.

Harry smirked and moved down to his bellybutton, licking it, grinning at Draco's sudden squirming, he blew on Draco's skin there too, sending ripples of sensation up Draco's spine.

Harry took a deep breath in threw his nose and smelled the scent of Draco, who tried to urge Harry lower, but Harry sat up and stared down t Draco's naked body.

Harry gazed at him hungrily, eyes running over every inch of Draco's skin, his heart beat racing. He reached down and grasped Draco's shaft, running his thumb over the tip, before sticking his thumb in his mouth, dampening the digit. Harry lowered his thumb again and ran his now damp thumb over the tip again and grinned when Draco gave an open mouthed gasp.

He grasped Draco more firmly and stroked. His other hand grabbed a vial of lube sitting on the nightstand next to the bed and dipped a finger in. Harry brought the finger to Draco's entrance and inserted it, slowly moving it in and out; grinning as Draco squirmed more, moaning.

Gradually he added another finger and another, until he felt Draco was ready. He finally pulled his fingers out and grasped his own shaft, slicking it up quickly, before placing it at Draco's entrance and slowly pushing in. He worked up to a fast pounding rhythm, he reached down and found Draco again. He pumped him in slow pumps, contrasting against the pace of his thrusts.

He groaned in Draco's ear and seized his lips as they both spent their passion together.

* * *

Harry and Draco arrived late to the party afterwards, but both had suspiciously satisfied looks on their faces that had everyone there grinning and making crude jokes. Blaise and Kevin looked innocent, which just made Draco and Harry suspicious themselves. They knew those two too well not to be suspicious. 

The party continued, then the time for toasts came and Ron stood up. "Harry mate, since the time I first met you, we have gone through many trials, some good, some bad. I have seen you at your worst, and at your best. I have seen you sacrifice yourself for others so many times I have lost count. You are a god friend and I am sure you will make an excellent husband. Congratulations. Oh, and Draco take good care of him and don't take him for granted, or else."

* * *

Yes, I know this was a little soon, but it had to be done. 


	14. Chapter 14

Since I have not been able to have a chance to write for a stable amount of time, I'm giving you what I have now. Blame my dad who keeps taking my laptop. I'm trying my hardest to write, so don't lose hope please and be patient with me.

* * *

After the wedding and reception, it was back to reality for the two boys. Voldemort was becoming more and more daring in his attacks on the wizarding and muggle worlds and the Ministry of Magic were starting to stretch themselves too thin in trying to control Voldemort and hide his attacks from the muggle world.

"Albus! The wizarding world needs your help. The public no longer believes in Fudge and we need a new minister. You are the only one You-Know-Who is afraid of." A harassed looking young man was trying his hardest to persuade Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I cannot leave the school as you already know. However, I am willing to open up the doors to anyone who should want to seek refuge here. Hogwarts can and will hold any and all who come."

The hassled young man only looked slightly relieved, "Than can you recommend anyone to take the position of Minister?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I fully support Arthur Weasley as a choice."

The young man nodded and turned towards the door. "Good day Albus." He walked out shaking his head.

Dumbledore nodded and headed to the Great Hall and to Harry and the gang. "Harry, may I have a minute please?"

Harry nodded, stood up and followed Dumbledore out the doors. "How may I help you Professor Dumbledore?"

"I was wondering if you might persuade your fellow Dragonriders to help us with the castle. We're going to need more room, and those trunks of yours seem like the perfect solution. I would also like help in warding the castle more strongly."

"Why would we need more room? We have more room than we need for the students as it is."

"I have made Hogwarts open for anyone who wants to come here to be safe and I have a feeling many more than we can hold at the minute will come. Now I can have Hogwarts expand, but the trunks will be much easier to use."

"I see. Well, I'm sure I can arrange that sir. Give me about an hour or so to talk to them and see if they agree."

Dumbledore nodded and headed off.

Harry headed back into the Great Hall and back to Blaise, Kevin, and Draco. "Well Gentlemen, it's back to the land of Kindred Dragons for us today."

The other three nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall and to their dragons. They hopped on their dragons and took off to KD Central.

* * *

The four boys dismounted and walked to their rooms to dress in their stations' clothing and move their tattoos. Then, they headed to the main hall to speak with the founder of the place, Zach Mitchell.

Harry strode up to the man's office door and knocked.

"Come in."

Harry, Blaise, Kevin, and Draco walked in.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"

"We have a request from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sir. He would like our help in defending Hogwarts and would like some of our trunks, the ones that expand, to hold refugees in." Harry stated.

"Refugees from Voldemort I take it?"

Kevin nodded, "The man is becoming a real annoyance sir."

Zach chuckled, "Alright, I believe we should all go to Hogwarts and bring all the trunks we have to help. We shall also make more while we are there if we need to."

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you sir. This will be a great help." He turned to head out of the office.

"One minute Harry. I forgot to give this to you before you took off after the graduation ceremony." He held a box out to Harry for him to take. "You're going to need to wear these whenever you come here now."

Harry opened the box to find an arm band, a ring, a bracelet, a head band and an earring. He put them all on and walked out.

* * *

As the Dragonriders all arrived, the refugees were already piling into the Great Hall. The riders had their dragons shrink and brought the trunks into the Hall.

Harry led the Zach up to meet the Headmaster.

Dumbledore laughed at the many dragonriders, relief showing clearly in his features. "My dear boy, you have gone above and beyond my expectations."

"Professor, this is Zach Mitchell, founder of Kindred Dragon Central and leaders of the KDs."

"Nice to meet you. We are extremely grateful you could make it Mr. Mitchell."

"We'll do everything we can to help you. This monster Voldemort will have a harder time reaching us, but we need to head him off before he even thinks about it. We brought all the trunks and riders we have. We are going to make more trunks."

"Thank you very much. You don't know how much this will help us."

"No problem, now if you don't mind we need to set our things up. I think we should set up the trunks based on sections where the wizarding world lives."

"That will be great. Thank you."

* * *

The dragon riders collected in the Great Hall, placing writing on each trunk explaining who was to go where.

Harry stepped up to the temporary podium, wearing his leadership symbols. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see, there are several trunks setting on the floor. Each trunk represents a part of the wizarding world, which is on the top of the trunk. That is where you will love. Each trunk opens to a replica of each place."


	15. Author's Note

Okay readers of mine, for some reason, this chapter does not want to come out, I'm working on it, but its being stubborn, so to try to get back into the writing mood, I've started a new story, hopefully the new chapter for the story will be up soon, until then, look for a new story soon.


	16. Chapter 15

Okay, since responding to reviews is now done by clicking the respond button to each review and other than that not allowed, I'm sorry to say that I can no longer respond to the reviews of anyone not logged in. Sorry! I still love to read reviews of those people, and know that I wish I could respond to you, but I can't, so keep reviewing and know you're being thanked for the review even if not by a reply or a notation in the story.

If you would like, I can email the people who don't log in, just mention in the reviews that you don't mind if I email you and it'll be no trouble.

* * *

The inhabitants of the wizarding world started to pour in after Hogwarts was officially opened and smiled at finding an exact replica of their houses inside the trunks. The trunks would be safe should anything happen to Hogwarts and there were other trunks being made for the little children should their parents need anything. Each trunk was connected to each other and made it easy for families to see each other. There was even now a trunk serving as a place for the children to play and hang out that weren't yet in Hogwarts. 

As the wizarding world streamed in, the Kindred Riders were kept busy screening everyone who came in and building new trunks. Kevin, Blaise, Draco, and Harry were kept busy re-warding the castle as well as Kevin and Harry organizing all the Kindred Riders. Needless to say, there was not much free time for our four boys.

It was strictly by accident that the boys found out that some of the students could use elemental magic at a basic level and though this laid an extra burden upon the boys, they felt immense relief at this possible new defense against Voldemort, or as more and more people were calling him "Lord Almighty Pain in our Arses."

The new nickname lightened the atmosphere around the castle as this name was not nearly as scary and made people have fun poking fun at Voldemort. The children loved being able to joke with their parents about him.

However, even with this lightened atmosphere, there was an under current of tension. Voldemort was getting closer and everyone knew it.

* * *

"He has taken Hogsmeade Harry. We must move now, without delay. We cannot allow him to keep hold of that stronghold against us." One of the riders, looking hassled, glanced at Harry. "All I hear from the people here is when are we going to do something, they're starting to get pushy." 

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair absently, scattering the already unruly mess, he had dark circles beneath his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept for some time. "You're right." He sighed again. "We'll attack tomorrow. Let all the others know."

Draco looked concernedly at Harry. "You need some rest. You won't get any at this pace of working."

Harry looked at him, "I don't know what you thought war would be like, but welcome to reality! I'm the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Golden Boy! I get no sleep! I'm expected to do anything and everything around here!"

Draco looked shocked and slowly left the room, looking sad and hurt, but Harry didn't notice, he was too busy sorting out this newest development.

* * *

It had been discovered Voldemort was now staying in the Hogs Head. This still made everyone smirk, after all, could the Dark Lord not have found a better place to stay? To rule his legions of Death Eaters, apparently not. 

The plan was to wait until dark came when the dragons could sneak in and do the most damage. A quarter of the dragon riders would stay and guard the castle while another quarter would make sure no one got out the conventional way, the doors.

The remaining half would then be split into four separate groups. The first would be warding the place to make sure no one got out magically. The second would go around the back and sneak in through there. The third group would be waiting for any hostages and such. Finally, the fourth group would be going inside, undercover and waiting for their chance at this. (After all how hard is it to blend in when everyone is in black cloaks and masks?)

The plan, if all went according to plan, would eliminate the death eaters and leave Voldemort essentially helpless (not counting his own powers). This would be when Harry would enter the scene and take him out. But things usually never work out according to plan.

The things that could go wrong was leaving everyone on edge, and further making Harry aggravated. All the more expectations were on him and he was snapping more and more on people for littler and littler things.

"Harry, maybe you should go beat up something, a dummy or something in the practice arena." Kevin said from behind him, making Harry jump.

Harry just glared and grumbled, this being his typical answer for the last hour or so.

"I'm serious, you're scaring people and in case you haven't noticed, people are on eggshells around you."

Harry looked around; indeed people seemed to be looking at him like he had grown another head that was currently spinning around his current one, the faces were quite amusing actually. 'Hmm, maybe I should try that as a prank on Kevin sometime . . .'

"Okay, you're right, though I'm not in the mood for hitting a dummy." He grinned. "I feel like playing. You game?"

Kevin gave a wide grin, "Always. When have I not been?"

Harry smirked, "Hmm, what to play though . . . ?"

"I say lets go back to the originals. You on the piano, me on the violin. You can't get much better than those two? And maybe it'll relieve some of the tension around here."

"True enough, I know it'll relieve ours at the very least. So, will it be just us? Or shall we invite some other people to play?"

Harry tilted his head and grinned, "Do I recall seeing Blaise playing the guitar?"

"You do indeed. Shall I go fetch lover boy and bring him to play sweet sweet music with us?"

Harry just raised his brow at Kevin's speech and then laughed, "Yes, go find your lover boy and bring him back to the Great Hall, I could use some tension relief and we may yet scare the kiddies here." He grinned impishly.

Harry changed into some more interesting clothes, a mesh black shirt and tight ripped jeans. He spiked up his hair and magicked the tips red and gold. "Just for old time's sake." He told himself and pulled one some shades as he looked in the mirror, then he headed down to the Great Hall and moved a grand piano out from the hallway, tuned it with a quick spell and pulled up a seat to wait for Kevin and Blaise.

They arrived, dressed much the same as he was. Harry moved himself into the shadows and grinned. "We ready to show this school what we can do you two?"

"You know it. Lead us oh leading leader!" They mocked a bumbling crash and pulled out their instruments.

Harry shook his head and grinned, "Honestly you two, I'm already feeling better." He played a few notes and grins. "How about the one we wrote just before graduation? You know the one Kevin, and Blaise, you'll get the feel of it quickly."

Kevin nodded and started playing a haunting melody on his violin. Harry joined in after a few minutes of letting Kevin have some fun. Then, after he had caught the tune, Blaise joined in as well. Soon the haunting tune filled the Great Hall, bringing curious students, riders and teachers in to listen.

They sat quietly at the tables, spellbound by the tune. No one spoke for fear of breaking the spell. As the song played on, Draco showed up in the hall himself and sat and listened. The Hall stayed quiet as people became more and more affected by the music.

When the boys finished the song, they looked and realized everyone was here. They hadn't even realized that people had gathered to listen.

"Well, so much for just a quiet release of tension huh boys?" Harry grinned and shook his head, "Well, since they're here anyways, should we give them a show?"

Blaise and Kevin smirked and nodded, a mischievous twinkle coming to their eyes.

"Okay then boys, let's give them a show!" Harry waved a hand and the lights dimmed and with a Dumbledore-ish twinkle, he changed the ceiling to reflect a night sky where planets zoomed by.

As soon as the music had stopped, the crowd had snapped out of it and now stared in wonder at the ceiling that had changed. They started talking in hushed tones and murmured their gossip.

The boys smirked again and started playing a livelier tune than before, this one more for dancing than listening to, even though it was just as captivating.

As they played their music, people got up and started to dance and the tension was slowly released as people relaxed and started to enjoy themselves. The trio smiled and kept playing happy cheerful songs.

As the hours progressed, food and drinks were brought out and generally enjoyed themselves.


	17. AN

Hey, sorry, but my laptop is not wanting to let me write or transfer documents I have no where else I can type up stories at. Until it's fixed from whatever is ailing it, sadly, there won't be any updates for this story, but maybe I will start another one where whether my sister can get her hands on it won't matter.


End file.
